


Love God's Failed Revenge

by Writer_Noire



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Noire/pseuds/Writer_Noire
Summary: Years after the events of Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel Pines return to the small town. And there's one deity wanting revenge: The Love God himself. He plans to ruin love by one cursed potion. Until he unexpectedly is defeated and his plan ropes in Tambry. Now his revenge may play out a lot differently.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Tambry, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Beginning of a...unusual relationship

**Author's Note:**

> A Dipper and Tambry smut with possible additions if I get motivated enough.

Inside a small van driving down the road, a pudgy cupid man was shoving chips in his mouth. It's been more than a few years since he's been down this road. Down near Gravity Falls a place where he was defeated by children.

Like it was super close and he'd never admit it, but he was a love god. Love Gods were known for two things. Love in all forms whether platonic or romantic, lustful or vibing. And god, an immortal with a task. Yet with every immortal given too much time on their hands allows them to indulge in bad habits.

Holding grudges is one of them. And with his return to Gravity Falls it held purpose.

"Alright Mirror on the Wall...show me the one named Mabel." Love God said as he shoved another handful. The mirror shined brightly for a second and revealed inside a car two siblings. Twin siblings by the name of Mabel and Dipper. Time has been kind to them. Love God could see copies of graduation certificates.

"Hmm. Which potion?" Love God opened a case of vials that were color coded to certain types of love. "Mabel Pines, you're gonna pay badly for what you did to me!"

"Do you hear me, Mabel?!"

"I hear you!" The eldest (technically) said. "I'm sorry about your nachos. You didn't say we were sharing them."

"They were family sized and you just gobbled them up like a Pac-Man!"

Mabel scoffed at her brother's complaints. "Momma needs her snack! We've been driving forever. You can't blame the rumblies. It's a natural human need."

"We also have a natural social contract Mabel."

"Yeah, what's yours is mine and mine is yours."

"No!"

Dipper tried his best to focus on the road as they entered the dense forest of Gravity Falls. He relaxed a little, but his stomach was still aching. He's been driving for much longer considering the last time Mabel made this stretch in the trip she made a Grunkle Stan shortcut.

The insurance and their parents weren't going to accept that kind of risk again. Which basically meant that Dipper had to drive the entire way from Piedmont. Still it was their graduation trip and it was unanimous that they'd spend it Gravity Falls.

Aside from a few brief visits and a winter holiday, it's been a few years since they actually stayed for more than a week. Now that they've graduated, spent some of the summer with their other family members, and planned on a gap year before college.

Plus they get to celebrate two birthdays, one with their parents and the other in Gravity Falls.

"So Candy and Gretchen know you're coming?"

"Trying to get rid of me so easily?" An oink could be heard in the back. Waddles just woke up from his nap and Mabel leaned back to pet him. "I mean I could use some space. Why? You got your own plans?"

"Just curious."

Mabel peaked an eyebrow as he said that. His little finger dance on the wheel was moving in a weird pattern and he adjusted his cap slightly to hide his eyes. Mabel slowly felt her cheshire grin grow on her face.

"You got your own plans with...huh, who's your latest crush?"

"Not a crush actually. Tambry. She's been helping me set up the mystery blog." Dipper said. As his ever expanding knowledge of the unknown grew, normal social media wasn't going to be enough. Luckily for him, one techy teenager from Wendy's friend group had just the empty schedule to help him set up. "We plan to meet up with Wendy and the others later at the shack and launch it."

Mabel tched and turned to face the road. "I wonder if Pacifica's still working at the shack?"

Dipper didn't say anything, but felt his hands tighten. "Maybe."

"Bro."

"It's fine, we parted as good friends."

"The golf cart was on fire and Ford had to teleport it away when it hit his experimental fuel tank."

"A bad friend would've used a normal fuel tank."

Silence fell on the two as Dipper tried to focus on the road. He didn't stop until he heard some crinkling and saw Mabel feeding Waddles a crunch bar.

"You have a crunch bar!"

"It's Waddles favorite!"

"It's my favorite!" Dipper argued.

"I find it weird that you and my pig have more similar tastes than me. Maybe Wendy was right in calling some men are p-" Mabel was cut off when Dipper had to execute a sharp turn. Her head bumped the door and she was clutching her sore spot. "Jerk."

"Not my fault the turn was there." Dipper chuckled.

Dipper and Mabel finally saw the shack in the distance. The shack itself hasn't disappeared but with some of the anomalies of Gravity Falls becoming more public and gaining more lore, the shack has expanded to a separate gift shop.

And Soos himself was entertaining a group of tourists when the twins finally parked. Waddles hopped out of the car and found his goat spouse nearby.

The two didn't quite catch the attention of Soos so they decided to pull something.

"And here we have the rock that looks like salmon rock."

"Does it look like a rock?" A grouchy voice said in the back.

"No, it's salmon."

"Is it a salmon?"

"What no dudes, it's a rock that looks like a salmon rock. Who said that?" The crowd parted to reveal the twins. Soos's face lit up at the sight. "My dudes! Tours over, gift shops will be handled by my employee and Melody nearby."

The crowd somehow dispersed quickly as Soos ran in and gave the twins a big hug. Though that meant none of them saw the painted van parking nearby. "Soos, you saw us a few months ago."

"It's always the best to see you dudes come in and you graduated! I remembered." Mabel and Dipper glanced at each other. Soos rubbed his head. He knew that shared look. "Ok and Melody had to remind me, but that also means…"

He led them into the living quarters of the Mystery Shack where several poppers went off. Mabel squealed in happiness to see her friends, Ford, and Stan. Dipper was immediately put into a headlock by Stan. The years have barely slowed the man down and given Ford's expertise, it's not too much of an assumption that Ford gave him something to fix all of his health problems.

Mabel was embraced by her friends while Dipper finally broke free. "Oh come on kiddo, you think you can take me on now?"

"Now, now Ford, we shouldn't rough the boy up. He did drive most of the way here. I'm guessing he's tired."

Dipper shrugged. "Compared to Mabel, I'm a lot slower. I could use the rest."

"Well if that's so, we'll get your things. I mean you can imagine your elders carrying all your summer clothes." Stan feigned a back pain to which Ford bumped him on. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right back." He walked out as Waddles dashed in. The squeals from the trio grew while Soos and the guys were laughing. Melody just walked in and gave an enthusiastic wave before going to see Soos.

Dipper walked out of the shack and turned to the car. "Dipper."

He froze at the voice and turned to see Pacifica waiting outside for him. "Pacifica. Hey, how's it going?"

He took a second to take in her appearance. The years since Bill Cipher has allowed the girl to grow up just as fast as he did. Barely a few inches shorter, the blonde thankfully didn't peak just yet. She was just as alluring as ever.

"You buffed up a bit or is that just a stuffy shirt." She jibbed. Dipper laughed as the two walked to the car.

"I'm doing fine, Pacifica. Just graduated and now I'm here."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

Dipper was internally cringing as Pacifica was doing the same. The silence was too tense for either of them, but…

"I'm going to see Mabel. Your moron of a sister owes me something from winter."

"Sure, keep in mind Gretchen and Candy are there. They'll jump you if you challenge her." Pacifica rolled her eyes and walked off. Dipper watched her walk away and drop his gaze somewhat further than he should've.

Trying to regain focus, he missed a fat deity scurrying through the bushes. Dipper grabbed his luggage when he felt a hand grab his hat.

"Hey!" He turned around to see Wendy and Tambry.

"Aw, don't act like that Dipper." Wendy said as she twirled his hat around her finger. Dipper really believed feelings were a pendulum. One moment it doesn't move that much and the next it begins another hypnotic sway. As such the redhead was stunning to see. "You just got here."

"I guess. Oh Tambry, how's it going?"

The cyber nerd just held up her laptop. Over the years with their connected friendship, the two were able to hold a conversation. Enough to the point where he could ask for her help on a special mystery blog. Maybe it was easier to talk to her when his height level finally reached over so it wasn't like him talking up to her all the time.

It was also a plus that she's beauty on Wendy's level in the cyber goth way. Her pink highlights and purple hair were still their muted selves, but Tambry herself had a more pronounced figure. It made Dipper blush if he stared a little too long. Plus she sported some new reading glasses due to constant light exposure.

"It's a lot better now that we don't have to video chat. Happy birthday by the way." Tambry said.

"Oh thanks. You guys staying for the celebration?"

"Of course. I'd never miss spending time with you dorks. Now come on let's go." Wendy grabbed him by the arm along with Mabel's luggage and dragged him.

Tambry followed. "Which room is yours? I want to show the progress I made."

"I don't know yet. Soos didn't tell me our arrangements." The trio made it back to where Soos and the others display a whole bunch of food. Mabel was making all sorts of assortments on her plate with another in hand. Candy and Gretchen were fixing drinks while Stan and Ford were finishing up the decorations.

"Soos, where are we going to sleep? Is it the same room upstairs?"

"Oh dude, I know you and Mabel aren't sharing everything these days. I cleared out that room downstairs with that weird carpet. Got some new carpet so you wouldn't accidentally, you know, switch bodies."

"Oh that's good." Dipper said before Mabel ran up to Wendy behind him and hugged her.

While everyone was enjoying the celebration and parties, a presence was shambling to the back. Love God sneaked into the kitchen where no one was. He crouched down and reached into his pocket.

"Alright which one is Mabel Pine's plate?" He held a yellow vial and loosened it when he sniffed it. "Oh wait, wrong one. That's not what we want."

He put it back on his packet and pulled a black vial, uncorking it. A puff of a broken heart puffed up as he grinned manically. He spotted his target with two plates and put one plate down.

It was a plate of fries.

"Perfect." He was about to pour the black substance on when he felt something on his pants leg.

Gomper the Goat was nibbling on the pack. He even picked on the vial bag he had attached to his hip. "Hey, hey, hey! What're you doing you stupid goat?!"

Love God tried shooing the goat away when it bumped his leg. This finally loosened the yellow vial open as it was bumped out and landed on the fries. The substance glowed brightly on the fries before it faded.

"Hey let go! Stop it! Stop it!"

Love God was about to strike Gomper when he heard the door open. He turned and saw Ford and Stan. The elder twins blinked when they saw Love God pushing a goat away. The deity slowly opened his mouth to say something when Ford pulled a gun.

Outside the kitchen door, the muffled sounds of punches and lasers were heard as Dipper was talking to Mabel about their sleeping arrangements. The twins looked at the door when Gompers walked out with a piece of jeans in his mouth.

Soos saw this and took the piece. "Mr. Pines and Mr. Pines must be taking on another homeless man."

"Homeless people come here?"

"Only when I forget to lock the backdoor."

Inside the kitchen Love God was on the ground. He groaned in pain as Stan wiped his head. "Alright, I'll throw him out."

"Wait." Ford said. His scanner was beeping as it scanned Love God. "They're supernatural. A powerful one at that."

"Oh does that mean we can use it? Can we?!" Stan asked.

Ford pondered for a second before shrugging. "Sure, why not."

The scientist reached into his pocket and pulled out a zipper. The metal glowed cyan as Ford tossed it into the air. It froze midair when Stan pulled it down and opened a tear in reality. Ford and Stan grabbed Love God who was barely conscious.

"He should be fine, right?"

"His power will keep him sane until we next time we pull him out."

Love God's eyes opened slightly when he realized the tear reality. "Wait, wait, wait! My revenge! I-"

They tossed him in and Love God screamed as he fell into the void. The zip closed and Ford put it back in his pocket.

Dipper peeped into the kitchen. "Hey guys, what was that?"

"Eh, no one important. Just some bum your grunkles can take on." Stan boasted.

"Cool, cool. Hey did Mabel leave my fries in here?" The three men looked at the corner and saw the fries on the counter. Dipper grabbed it and hungrily consumed them. "I'll see you guys out there."

"Sure thing Dipstick."

"Don't worry Dipper, we'll clean up this mess before we rejoin everyone else." Dipper nodded and walked out. His stomach was feeling more content as he consumed some food. Yet he could feel something warm in the back of his throat.

Tambry walked up to him. "Hey Dipper. My computer's in your room."

"Oh cool. Hey, you want one?"

"You know I never turn down fries." Tambry took a few and ate it. The fries were tasty. Too tasty considering where these fries were most likely made. The two walked from the party as Mabel was really getting into the conversation with Wendy but noticed the two leaving.

Pacifica also noticed them leave, but before she turned away felt a small pang in her chest.

"So the layout is complete. Your original was too loud."

"Too loud, but I was really careful. Did you make it purple?"

"Purple can be mysterious." Tambry said. "Anyways, I also managed to code the layout so it's easy to navigate. The Gravity Falls section can be filled when you have time."

"Really? Tamby, that's wonderful! I've been stuck writing all the content that I forgot to make the site." Dipper and Tambry walked toward the door and Tambry felt more heated for some reason. Dipper felt similar yet pressed on. "Hard to believe you worked on this for months."

"You gave me good insight. Some nice ideas to use. I mean Dr. Funtimes is still a nerd."

"Really? You're still gonna call me Dr. Funtimes?" Dipper's eyes got a yellow glaze as he felt his breathing shallow. In the presence of others, Dipper was completely in control but now in the hallway away from them, it seemed Tambry was more alluring.

Tambry herself was trying to get a hold of what these feelings were. Her breath came out a little shaky as she pulled up her computer.

"Dr. Funtimes is a fun name and as such you are known as that if you keep resisting."

Dipper felt more dizzy as Tambry's voice was wrapping around him. He didn't notice the yellow glint in her eyes as she put the computer between them. "See."

"Cool." His voice echoed in her head and Tambry felt her lips dry out and she quickly licked them. The sounds of the party echoed behind them when Tambry went to the doorway. She grasped the door handle.

"Tambry?"

She quickly opened the door and Dipper followed. The room was definitely padded out. Soos actually made it into a gaming room as he never stopped his gaming habits all the way. The experimental carpet was gone and there was foam padding for noise reduction.

"It's a nice pad."

"Yeah, for sure. Soos really knows how to make a room cozy." Dipper said. His heart was beating faster and the fries he held slowly exited his mind nor did he notice himself locking the door. He gazed at Tambry who put her computer on the desk. She bent over and his eyes scanned over her rear.

It was far more plump than he realized when he saw her leggings. Tambry's beauty was hitting far harder than before.

"Dipper." She snapped him out of his daze with her gaze unchanged. "The site, I hope it's good. I put a lot of work in it and I hope it fulfills what you need."

"It's fine, um, we don't need to worry about the site. We can talk about other things." He sat down and tried to calm himself, but every second was heating him up. Tambry shrugged but was tingling.

"Sure, so graduation. You're pretty much another cog in the machine that is adulthood." Tambry rolled up her sleeves. "How's that feel?"

"Hot. I mean hotly debatable because I don't know what to think." Tambry gazed a little deeper and found signs of lean muscle. His voice cracked but it didn't detract from being honey in her ears. An energy pumped through her as Dipper was mumbling to himself.

"Graduation is still quite the accomplishment. Dipper, I think you need something else." Dipper stopped as Tambry stood in front of her. The room was silent when Tambry felt her compulsions get the best of her. She smashed her lips against his. Both of their bodies were electrified by the kiss.

Dipper didn't waste any time in grabbing the hem of her shirt and tossing it aside. Her mocha breasts fell out and he grasped them. Marshmallows seemed appropriate, but almost seemed insulting to describe them as such. Rounded out, firm, and with the perfect jiggle, Dipper's hands were magnetically attached to them.

"Tambry, are you sure?"

"I'd never let you see them if I wasn't." She grinded her crotch against his. Their layers of clothing provided some stimulation, but Dipper soon flipped them over to where he was on top.

The two continued their lewd makeout session. He reached down and grasped her thighs and hips. She reached down and pulled her pants down while he took off his shirt. Now she was just in her panties while he was trying to take off his belt.

She yanked him back down to keep kissing him. They held onto each other so tightly they almost melded together. He stopped kissing her lips and reached down to her nipple. Clamping it with his lips, Tambry was shaking. Her moans grew louder and louder as he finally stripped himself free.

Her pupils almost turned into heart eyes when she looked down.

"Dipper. I'm want-" Then the door jiggled.

The hazy lust between the two stopped as they turned to look at the door. "Soos, the door's locked. Did it jam?"

"Nah, dude. I fixed...I think."

The door jingled for a second before Wendy popped in the door. She looked into the room to see...no one. There was nothing in the room except Dipper's luggage and Tambry's laptop.

"They're not in here!"

"Maybe they went for a walk." Soos said. "Dipper could be trying to get used to the woods."

"With Tambry?" Wendy asked unsure. She looked back at the room and nothing seemed out of place. Even Dipper's fries were placed on the desk. She took a fry for herself, walked out with Soos and turned the light off as she closed the door. "I don't get it."

However neither Soos or Wendy checked the closet. Tambry was peeking through the crack of the door as Dipper held their clothes in his hand. The musty closet and close call almost shattered the mood, but Dipper was focusing on the bountiful rear in front of him.

"That was...close." Tambry's high slowly tapered. "Maybe we should-AH!"

Dipper's hands cupped her rear before one reached around and pulled her against his chest. She could feel his length against her crack. Her heart started beating and the lustful high was returning.

"You want to do it here?"

Dipper kissed her neck and pumped against her butt. She backed it up in time with his thrusts while his hands ventured elsewhere. Feeling her mind beginning to fog up, Tambry wanted to feel every crevice of this man as well.

His fingers on his left wrapped around her breast, his fingers on the right rubbed her clit and entered her. Tambry's moan left her tongue hanging as she now moved her hips against his length and fingers. The sensation was so much for both.

"Tambry. I-"

"Paint my ass." She moaned as she almost shamefully came first.

Dipper complied and pulled back at the last moment. Tambry could feel rope upon rope hitting her cheeks. It was so hot and it kept going and going. Finally it stopped a few seconds later.

"That was amazing." Dipper said.

"And there was so much." Tambry said in awe. Her butt was soaked and she slowly pushed the closet door open. Dipper fumbled to get his pants on as he looked to see Tambry. Sweaty and sticky, she examined herself in a mirror. "Geez, you were pent up."

"Uh, Tambry." Dipper's own lust was sated for now. "What was that?"

Tambry stopped looking at herself and walked over to Dipper. She gazed at him and didn't know what to say herself. Her loins weren't throbbing anymore and she was more than familiar with the post cotial aftermath.

"Apparently we got some tension between us, Dr. Funtimes."

"Tambry, I'm serious." Dipper said. "I mean, I didn't not like doing that but it came out of nowhere and I think we gotta establish some sort of-"

He stopped when she cupped his cheeks. The tiny bit of baby fat left was squeezed as he stared at his friend.

"Dude, calm down. This kind of behavior freaks a partner out." Dipper tried to mumble something, but Tambry let his cheeks go. "Besides it wasn't bad. Not bad at all."

"I just don't know what came over us." Dipper said.

"I dunno, you're hot. I'm hot. Two hot people get together and…" She gestured at the mess before finding a towel and a water bottle from Dipper's luggage.

Dipper chuckled. "You think I'm hot?"

"Sure. Otherwise I'd never let you touch this." She teasingly swayed her hips as she cleaned it.

Dipper felt himself swallow hard as Tambry took her clothes back. Internally his mind was going crazy at seeing the magnificent sight that was Tambry's body be covered up. He couldn't help, but groan.

"Dipper." He looked up and saw Tambry twirling a strand of hair. "You...did pretty good from what I expected."

"Oh, I sure hope so. I mean obviously you've done this before and I really haven't but i'm glad." Tambry stared at him as he confessed that part. He noticed that look and got sheepish. "Pacifica and I never really got this far before. It was just kissing and a little bit of exploring."

"Oh." Tambry said. She licked her lips when she eyeballed the boyish attitude. Despite coming earlier, Tambry felt that flare of lust at the confession. "Really?"

"Yeah, but don't think too much about it . It was-" He stopped when Tambry pulled him in for another kiss. It was just as deep and passionate and tongue filled as their previous ones. She reached down and grabbed his ass to which he squealed before they broke it. The yellow glint in their eyes returned and she slowly sunk down, but then…

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Tambry's phone went off. The spell over the two broke as Tambry grabbed her phone. Dipper plopped back onto the bed with his breath taken away. "Hello?"

" _Tambry? Where are you? We've been looking for you and Dipper."_

"Oh, we were talking." Tambry couldn't help herself as she sat on Dipper's lap. He held back a groan as she turned back to him with a teasing glance. "Then we decided to take a walk. You know, get some of that summer air."

" _Where in the woods? You?"_ Wendy said incredulously. Tambry fiddled with Dipper's belt and slid his pants down slightly.

"Yeah, I'm really enjoying nature and did you know Dipper was giving me some facts about Pine Wood?" She glanced back at Dipper who was currently doing his best not to lose it.

" _Really? Not a supernatural or cryptid fact?"_

"Nah. A nerds, a nerd. Even Dr. Funtimes can be like that." Tambry slid her leggings down and hovered herself over him. She stuck her tongue out as she teased him. Dipper's mind would've gone crazy at just her position, but his hands had their own agenda.

They grasped her hips and pulled her down. The two mutually moaned together as Tambry's insides held him snuggly in.

" _Yeah it was...you ok?"_

"Huh, yeah. I'm fine." Tambry's eyes were crossed and a guttural moan was fighting its way up. Dipper just let her stay there for a second as he came to terms with losing his V-card. "Just stumbled on something."

" _Thought I heard Dipper."_

"He almost fell too. It's a tree root. You know how big tree roots are." Tambry said as Dipper felt his hips begin to pump up. She bit her lip as he continued and Wendy was totally in the dark. She hadn't done this before to a friend, but she got the appeal. "Is something going on?"

" _Mm, no. I just saw you two leave and...wait, are you doing something with him?"_ Tambry did a sharp intake as Dipper sunk his fingers into his rear. " _Tambry, I swear to God!"_

"I'm not doing anything with him!" She used the argument to finally yell and it popped the cap over her feelings. "Wendy, do you think I would do something like that with Dr. Funtimes? Should I be honored that you're jealous of me? Or is this the Pacifica situation all over again?"

Dipper stopped to look at her as she turned over and faced him without getting off. She winked at him and he slowed his thrusts to make less noise.

" _I-I, no! This isn't the same thing and...you're right. You wouldn't do that type of thing. I'm sorry."_

"It's ok." Tambry said. "Where are you?"

" _Party's still going on and I promised Mabel to swap highschool stories like old war buddies. Just let me know when you and Dipper are back. If not I'm looking for you."_ Wendy said.

"Sure." Tambry pulled herself away and laid on her stomach. She wiggled enticingly and Dipper followed her lead. Entering on top of her, his hands tightly held onto the sheets as he was trying to keep the bed from creaking.

" _Hey Tambry."_ Wendy said. " _If you didn't know Dipper or were friends with him before...would you try?"_

"Oh." Tambry turned back to Dipper who was keeping himself at a reasonable pace. "You mean would I let him take me out back and scream to: Go deeper!"

" _Hey!"_ Wendy said and Tambry knew she was blushing, but couldn't think about it too much when she felt Dipper angle himself and followed her order.

"Yes! Right there! God, I love how far you go!" Tambry moaned. Her body quaked as she came. Her body went rigid as her liquidated feelings splattered on the sheets and Dipper's lap. He then flipped her over on her back and pulled out. His head almost looked angry as he erupted over him while he covered his mouth.

It splattered all over her stomach and breasts. One rope managed to reach her neck and cheek. She let out one more sensual moan.

" _Ok, I get it! Damn, you didn't have to go that far."_ Wendy sounded more exasperated yet slightly aroused. " _When did you become extra?"_

"When you implied that I would sleep with Dr. Funtimes." Her speech was slurred, but her mind was still focused on keeping Wendy in the dark. "That took a lot of me. Being in character."

Dipper cleared his throat as he grasped the back of Tambry's knees. She gave a choked laugh when he lifted it and almost folded her. "Hey Wendy."

Tambry mouth, 'What're you doing?'

He pressed a finger to his lips for silence as he entered her a third time. Her eyes widened to their absolute limit as she felt her nerve bundles go crazy. Her grip on the phone loosened and he caught it before he fell. She held her legs when he let go.

" _Dipper? Hey, man how's the woods?"_

"It's ok, it's been awhile since I explored." He thrust deeply on the last word as Tambry clenched her teeth. Wendy couldn't know that they were in the Mystery Shack. "I'm sweating like a pig actually."

" _Heh and here I thought you were more fit."_

"Back home isn't as crazy as Gravity Falls, but I'm helping Tambry at the moment. You know carrying her close" Her sweat stuck some of her hair against her skin. Dipper groaned as he allowed a few loud thrusts to echo out.

" _What was that?"_ Tambry stuffed her mouth to stop herself from giving it all away as Dipper pounded harder and faster.

"I think it was a deer. I'm going to chase it. Maybe we can snap a picture for the blog. We'll be back at the Shack shortly." Tambry's eyes almost rolled in the back of her head before Dipper slowed down. Her expression was one of betrayal.

" _Sure."_ Wendy said. " _Hey be careful with Tam-"_

Tambry snatched the phone from the Dipper. "I need my phone to take a picture. We'll talk later!"

Hanging up fast, Tambry tossed her phone to the side. Wendy, on the other side, was surprised by the emotion behind it. "I bet it's a freaky deer. With hands or something."

Meanwhile Dipper didn't hold back. He and Tambry shook the bed hard as he kept pounding harder and faster. Tambry's screams and moans were barely contained by the pads.

Their energy was getting more and more charged. There almost seemed to be literal sparks between the two as they continued. Tambry clawed at his back while Dipper clamped on her nipple. His teeth grazed it and she almost broke the skin yet their pain only fueled their actions.

Her cheeks jiggled, his moans went deeper, and their wills hit the absolute ceiling.

"Tambry, I'm-" She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him there. He came once more and it lasted much longer this time. Tambry's expressions were undoubtedly pleased while Dipper buried his face in her cleavage. He kept pumping for another minute to make sure everything was out before he was tapped out.

Rolling off her, Dipper and Tambry could almost see steam rise off of them.

"That was…"

"Amazing."

They looked at each other. "We gotta get out of here. Wendy was already suspicious and you should clean yourself.."

Tambry snickered and tried to push herself up. Her body was shaky as she found more wipes to clean herself off. "You know you're not the first guy to make a mess in me."

"Oh." Dipper got up and reached for a clean shirt. The smell of sex had already filled the room. The boarded up window was barely cracked open to allow air in, but luckily the light was the entire time. Only the moonlight gave them any visibility which actually shined some on Tambry. She seemed even more alluring as she got dressed in the dark.

"But you're the first one I...was okay with doing that." Dipper got up as Tambry stared at him. "Dipper-"

"Tambry, I-" He gestured to her to go ahead as she twirled a strand of hair again.

"That was fun. Really fun." Dipper nodded. Especially since it was his first time, though he'd never guess it would be with Tambry. It was always a fantasy with Wendy or Pacificia. Never in all his years did he imagine Tambry would be there. "And...I mean this isn't weird to ask, but you-we could continue this as…"

"Wait are you asking me to-?"

"Not like that." Tambry pointed at him to silence him. "I'm pent up! Really pent up and you've proven to be a good lay! I'm offering a deal. Of sorts. We can do these types of things again when the need arrives."

"Oh you mean casual friends with benefits. Yeah, I can do that. It's cool. Real cool. I can do that, real cool." Dipper stammered. Tambry nodded with it and at the idea of a lewd relationship made her body shiver again.

' _Geez, how pent up am I? We just did a couple rounds.'_ Her thighs fidgeted slightly when she kept her gaze on Dipper. ' _I feel so hot around him. Why do I feel this hot around him?'_

' _Did she always look this good? I've talked with her before and on some late nights, but never like this. And now we're here?'_ Dipper was in the same camp. Whatever was in his mind was compelling him to take her again. Ignore the suspicions of their friends and do it all night till morning.

"We should go. Sneak out the back so we can walk through the woods."

"Yeah, we should. No one should be there." They approached the door when a thought occurred. "I should probably leave first. I mean it would look bad…"

"If we walked out together. I'm aware of how these little things go." Tambry said. She picked up her laptop and sat behind the door. "I'll wait."

"Sure." Dipper said before he opened the door. As he did, another hot pulse of lust overcame him. His body was almost screaming to turn around and continue the night with Tambry.

Tambry, herself, felt the same pulse as she saw Dipper pause. "Dipper."

He quickly pulled the door open and walked out. With the two finally separate, the pulse died out and the two felt their lust fall. Dipper leaned against the door and realized how tired his body was. His throat was parched and his abs ached.

Tambry finally felt the after effects of their coital. Her hips ached and her butt was more sore. Falling back on the sheets, she could feel the wet spots on the cloth and cringed.

"What the hell was that?" She licked her lips one last time as she waited in the dark. She kept reflecting on what just happened between the two. The burst of lust, the shameful ahegao she did, and talking to her best friend while her other friend fucked her.

It was dirty, shameful, and underhanded. She loved it all despite it all.

A few more minutes indulging in her darker desires, Tambry finally got up and walked out of the room. She found everyone still enjoying the party with Dipper talking to Ford about something. His sister was with Wendy and when the red head saw her, beckoned her over.

Tambry took one more deep breath and took her stride. She could feel Dipper's eyes follow her as she allowed herself to limp at least once. Just to show him how hard he went at her. That look of embarrassment was more than enough.

"Hey girl, how was the walk? You and Dipper look exhausted."

"It was a good walk." She said. Tambry licked her lips slightly as her eyes shined yellow for a second as did Dipper's. The crowd could do so much to suppress the new level of lust the two now had. "He's a perfect partner for that."

_Meanwhile_

Love God was still falling yet was now bored.

"Oh my me! What am I gonna do now?" He let the wind hit his ears as he lamented on his failed revenge. "1000 bottles of love on the wall, 1000 bottles of love take one out, pass it around 1000 bottles…"


	2. Wendy's Visions

_Near the roadside inside a small clearing was parked a car. The car was slightly bouncing up and down with its passengers being the reason. Dipper and Tambry were rocking against each other as Dipper held her hips as her hands held onto the doorway._

" _See put down the two chairs and we have plenty of room." Tambry moaned. A trail of drool dripped onto the seat as Dipper kept grunting._

" _I'm almost there."_

" _Do it." Tambry twisted her body around and held him close._

Wendy woke up in a cold sweat. She checked the time and saw it was 5:30 in the morning. It's been like this for the past week. Her mind always traced back to that weird call with Tambry. Now neither were unfamiliar with a booty call or sex while on the phone, but Wendy couldn't shake the feeling with Tambry and Dipper of all people.

A whole week has passed and Wendy couldn't get out of her mind the images of tambry and Dipper possibly doing the deed with each other. Plus the fact that Tambry moaned made her feel uncomfortably warm. She shook her head and decided to get out of her room.

Both Tambry and Wendy rented out an apartment together close to school, work, and Gravity Falls mysteries. It was their sanctuary from most of the bull that was college life. It was open to a bunch of things: parties, late night study sessions, late night...rendezvous. Though the last part hasn't been true for some time due to exams.

She opened her door to see Tambry just entering the apartment. In her arms was a few bags and her laptop. And she may have seen the very dark blush if the light was on. "Tambry?"

"Eep!" The girl yelped and almost dropped her food. "Wendy, you're up!"

"And so are you. Only more dressed up." Tambry swallowed hard and coughed into her hand. "When did you leave?"

"T-twenty minutes ago. There were less snacks than I was happy with so I went out. Gas station snacks"

"Oh." Wendy said. "Wait, that's a lot of snacks for one trip out."

Tambry glanced at the bag and sighed. She pulled out a couple of after morning pills, condoms, and plan B. "And our supply of contraceptives has been low."

"Tambry, neither of us haven't got any for the past month."

"And you think I'm just gonna let my best friend rely on a guy's ability to pull out. No thank you! I'm not letting our future be put in balance because of a disastrous booty call." Wendy rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. This conversation was just the jolt to start the day.

"Well thanks for the resupply, I'll keep it in mind." Tambry raised an eyebrow as she sat on the couch and put her phone on the charger. "But in other news, I'm gonna go see Dipper and Mabel later today after my morning shift. The twins are doing more exploring around the woods and they invited me."

She noticed Tambry slightly stiffen, but relaxed. "Huh, really? Well maybe just Mabel today since Dipper might be down."

"Why?" Wendy couldn't help, but glance at Tambry. For some reason Wendy felt her heart beat faster. The kitchen and TV light shined on Tambry to see her lips were slightly swollen, a drop of sweat sliding down her neck, and a fading blush. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them to see Tambry back to normal. "Yeah, why?"

"Dude's been working on adding all that blog content. I warned him about it staying up late, but he was really persuasive." Tambry smirked and when she turned away licked her lips. Wendy pondered on that while making her eggs.

She made an extra plate for Tambry and walked into the living room.

"Sure. Do you want to come with me?" Tambry didn't move, but stretched. "Is that a no?"

Wendy felt a hot blush on her face when she saw Tambry's long legs. Damn bisexualtiy, it always did this at random and it annoyed her that Tambry was a subject of affections every once and awhile. It wasn't that she was ugly or not worth it, but she can never look at Tambry in the eye when it happens.

"Nah, I'm tired. If I feel any better, I'll meet you there for lunch."

"Um, ok. I'll see you then." Wendy put the plate down and Tambry rolled around. Wendy swallowed nervously to see that voluptuous rear end. She slapped her face to cover the sight and walked out.

Tambry didn't notice as she felt a familiar warmth pool down below. "Lunch sounds perfect."

Dipper sneezed at the register. As per sleeping in the Mystery Shack, one must work at Mystery Shack. Luckily Soos wasn't the overbearing boss Stan was. The brothers were doing their own thing inside Ford's RV while the other twins were running the shop.

"Alright dude, ready for the Mystery Tour?" Soos asked.

"Heck yeah! We'll knock the pants of these guys. Dipper, is it the gnomes today or the handsy deer?"

Dipper still couldn't believe he actually found a deer with hands, but Gravity Falls was a place where the impossible was possible. "The gnomes first. Schmebulock has volunteered to be seen. The deer is a different story! Remember to use the grappling hook to scare it off. Also Wendy should meet you at the end of your tour."

"Okey dokey. You and Pacifica have fun. And Pacifica, make sure he doesn't fall asleep on the job."

Dipper stuck out his tongue, but didn't exactly disagree. He was really tired from...last night. His hips and abs were the most sore alongside his neck. The blonde gave a thumbs up as Soos and Mabel left to take care of today's crowd.

Dipper and Pacifica handled the customers as best they could and the routine was great. That was until Dipper got a text from Tambry. He quickly broke away from the cash register to see a timestamp. 12:15 P.M.

Dipper blushed slightly since he knew what it meant and he couldn't help but reflect on the new development of his life. Even when Pacifica called for him.

_Six Days Ago_

Dipper tried drying his clammy hands as he waited in one of the new diners. He managed to snag a corner booth that was far away from other people. He was trying his best to put his head together from yesterday's events.

He had to face the facts. He slept with Tambry. It was good. Real good, in a purely physical sense. Or maybe an emotional sense. He groaned as he tried to rack his mind on what got them to that point. He was...ok looking and she was good looking, but there had to be more. There had to be a reason why he felt warm around her.

He wasn't drunk either since he wasn't a lightweight (a few celebratory drinks held in the safety of his home gave him that knowledge) so what was it? He tried to ponder on all his crushes when he realized too, that he fucked Tambry and was lying out his teeth about it to their mutual friend.

A waitress saw him slam his head on the table as Dipper tried to find out what caused him to act that way when a cup of coffee was placed in front of him. He looked up and saw Tambry looking at him.

"Double espresso with a hint of vanilla."

"I like it black."

"You look like you need some sugar." She sat down in front of him and drank her own cup. Dipper took a sip and let the sweet yet bitter drink wake him up. The text he received earlier gave some indication of what to expect.

A talk. Last night, they both made a vow to keep having sex with each other but as the hours passed, it seemed irrational.

The conversation played back in both their heads and it seemed heartfelt yet they really needed some time to think about it. Even a few hours could really help them.

"So I-"

"I need to-" The two looked at each other before they both smirked. Dipper raised his cup to his lips and gestured at Tambry. She nodded. "I need to let you know...I had contraceptives. So that little mess you made last night won't turn into anything."

Dipper sighed in relief. "Yeah I was worried about that, but I'm glad you were responsible."

"Pfft, you didn't expect to get laid that night." Tambry said before dropping her gaze. Dipper glanced at her and his heart was beating. Whatever was coursing through his blood was getting hotter as he stared at Tambry. He pinched himself as Tambry looked back. "And to be fair neither did I."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk about that. Last night, it seemed out of nowhere that we...did that." Dipper said. "I don't know why we did that."

"Theories?"

"...I thought we were infected with a lust spell or item that caused us to be like that." Tambry blinked a few times before laughing. She laughed so hard that she snorted a bit. It caught Dipper off guard on how pleasant it sounded.

"Oh come, Dr. Funtimes. Really? A lust spell?"

"I've encountered something of a similar nature." His mind retracted back to the Love God incident where Mabel spiked Tambry and Robbie's food with a love potion. It was a pain to get that anti-love potion and to get the friend group back together. He sighed in frustration.

"I'm sure you have after that really weird summer."

Tambry took another sip and looked at Dipper. Her core throbbed when she saw that floppy hair and chocolate brown eyes. Licking her lips, Tambry thought maybe. Maybe a spell was involved, but what were the chances? Maybe he was just her type and that she finally hopped on the opportunity.

"It was a weird idea to suggest. I'm more than happy to for-"

"We should go through with it. Let's do it again." Tambry said. Dipper froze in his spot as Tambry looked a little bashful at the declaration. "I...if you want, I'd like to do this again with you."

"Me? A-Are you serious?"

Tambry coughed. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm serious. I want you and me to keep doing what we did last night. You were a virgin so it was really good for you and it was ama-adequate for me."

Mind blowing was the real world. Tambry flashed back to all her previous encounters. Some were good, some horrible, and most were ok. This was the first great one she had in a long time. Still she wasn't gonna inflate his ego by telling him that.

"Wouldn't want better?"

"You have potential!" Tambry said. Her face felt hotter as Dipper tried to wrap his head around this thing. "Look, I'm not searching for a romantic relationship for real though. That shit doesn't fly so well since Robbie."

"Pacifica too." Dipper mumbled. "So you want a friends with benefits deal, huh?"

The girl swirled her coffee around as she tried to regain her bearings. "Yes. I want that type of...exchange. Our schedules are mostly open as summer break allows me more free time when I'm not doing commissions. So if you were down to kill some time, I'm open to it."

So far this conversation was a replay. And it seemed to go in the direction they wanted until Dipper looked to the floor as he pondered. One person popped into his mind.

"I...I don't know. I mean what about Wendy?"

"Wendy?"

"Wendy is our friend and it would be really awkward if she found out about this thing. I mean I heard what you guys were talking about while you and I were doing those things."

Tambry scoffed. "Really? You took the phone from my hands and then proceeded to wreck my shit, not caring if it was loud."

Dipper's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he looked around to see if anyone heard. He looked a bit ashamed as Tambry put down her cup.

"But I can take a hint. You've thought this through more than me. We don't have to do this. Stupid idea anyways." Tambry finished her cup and got out of the booth. Before she could pass Dipper, he latched onto her arm. "What? Changed your mind?"

"I...I liked last night." He scooched over and opened a bit of his seat to her. She sighed and sat down next to him. He didn't let go of her arm and his finger traced up and down her arm. Tambry almost purred while Dipper tried to find his words. "I liked last night a lot. And I want to try this out."

She was slightly stunned to hear that as Dipper's shy expression grew slightly more confident as he dropped a hand to her thigh. "Really?"

"Yeah, but it would really shake things up for our group if it came out we did this. This has to remain a complete secret."

"I can do that." She held his hand and the two stared into each other's eyes. The smouldering feeling was intensifying. "Wendy and definitely your sister will never know."

"Good."

"Great."

"We just started this...partnership. Officially." Dipper said as he stared out front. "This is cool. This is really cool."

Tambry had an idea to make him comfy. She took off her hoodie and placed it over her lap. "Dipper, there's some good food here, but the food takes some time. We can have a small brunch here and I have the perfect idea how to pass the time."

In the present, Dipper shivered slightly at the event that proceeded.

Tambry let Dipper finger her under the cover of her hoodie as they ordered. The waitress was either too oblivious or too polite to interrupt them as she took their orders. Her walls wrapped around his digits.

Dipper's shy expression grew slightly cocky as Tambry closed her eyes to keep the noises to a minimum. Just like with Wendy, the thrill of being caught just added the extra layer. Also Dipper never went straight to pleasing her, his fingers were inexperienced and as such he occasionally messed up. Yet when he hit a spot and he knew when he did, Tambry could see him trace his tip around it.

"You're a jerk."

"I want to keep going until our food gets here. And like you said, they take some time." Dipper whispered in her ear before nibbling slightly on the lobe. The shyness was replaced with a more conniving and lustful man. Tambry kept looking at the servers coming out with plates of food and whined when they passed their booth.

Dipper kept his eye open while trying to see when the food arrived. Tambry was getting closer and closer just as the door opened to reveal the waitress came in with their meals. Going faster, Tambry sucked her breath before almost screaming-

"Dipper!" He snapped out of his flashback to see Pacifica standing in front of him.

"You blanked out when I asked you if you took care of the snowglobes."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to." He grabbed the duster and went to the snowglobes. Though he was grateful to work, it was still awkward to fantasize near your ex. Pacifica crossed an arm underneath her bust as she opened the register.

"So...Pacifica, how's it going in your private school? Your parents doing any better?"

"They entrusted Soos to take care of me while they're out and my future college plans are on hold since we've hit a financial snag."

"Really?"

"Believe it or not, rich people can be bad with money. Especially ones born into wealth." Pacifica said with a bite. Dipper shut up and went back to dusting. "Look, I don't want to talk about it. Otherwise I'd have to hear your smartass remarks."

"..." Dipper sighed and knew one thing they could. He had to nip this in the bud. "Then let's talk about our breakup."

"What? You want to talk about that mess?" Pacifica said.

"Well I'm not just going to stand here and be awkward if we're gonna be working together." His gaze softened. "I...want to be your friend again."

"Y-You are my friend. And we were just too unprepared for a long distance thing." Pacifica said. "It's just...weird, y'know. It was something we both couldn't do. And we both did some stuff we'd regret."

"But did you have to do tie me down on the golf cart?" Dipper inquired.

Pacifica blushed. "Compared to other Northwest r-reactions you got off easy! Anyways, I guess I want to say is: Sorry. I'm sorry tying down and pushing down a hill on a golf cart...and accidentally making you crash into Ford's experiment."

"And I'm sorry for breaking your heart and not being a good friend afterwards." Pacifica gave him a small smile and opened her arms. Dipper put down the feather duster and gave her a hug.

"Was that it?" Pacifica asked. "Was that entire thing we kept ourselves from?"

Dipper laughed bitterly. "Eh, yeah I think so. The talk is awful."

"So awful." She squeezed him one last time before they parted. "But needed. So lunch is about to start."

"Soos and the others aren't coming back for another hour. You think we can close?"

"I'll text Melody and tell her that we're going on lunch. She'll cover for us until then. So...there's a few diners I know we can head to."

"Well-" The door rang as it opened. Pacifica and Dipper turned to see Tambry walking in and chewing a piece of gum. "Oh."

"Hey Dipstick, Pacifica."

"Oh Tambry, what're you doing here?" Pacifica asked.

The girl popped her gum and held up a greasy bag. "Picked up Dipper's lunch. He thought he'd be stuck behind the counter all day and texted me an order to get from a restaurant nearby."

"Huh. Really?" Dipper sweated a little as Pacifica eyed the two of them. "But we were just about to head out. You have somewhere to go anyways right?"

"Waiting for Wendy. She told me that Mabel dragged her into making a tour interesting and told me to wait here." Tambry said. "So I gotta a reason to stay."

Pacifica swallowed as she found the young adult's reasons to be sound and yet something was off. A glint in the eye that meant something deeper was going on. Yet her stomach began to growl when she smelled the greasy food inside. "Well I guess I won't text Melody since you'll be here."

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I'm hungry." She walked briskly as she eyed Tambry one last time. "We can get something to eat later. See ya."

"Bye." The blonde left without another word and Tambry whistled.

"Do I sense some development going on?" She raised an eyebrow as Dipper raised his hands in defense.

"We talked and just made up. She wanted to take me out to a diner."

Tambry put a hand on her chin. "Huh, is that so? Make up with your ex and then go on a lunch date? Clever."

"Lunch date? Tambry, come on. That's not what was gonna happen."

"Sure, I know because lunch was already planned. Hope you're still not tired from last night's "car ride"." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Despite being annoyed by the small accusations, Dipper melted against her lips easily. The empty shop was perfect as they entered the lull of the day.

Breaking their kiss, Dipper quickly flipped the sign to say closed for lunch and led Tambry away. Placing the bag on the table nearby, she hopped into his arms and resumed kissing him. He carried her some distance before pressing her against the wall.

"What's in the bag?"

"Two grilled cheeses and tater tots." Tambry said as they made their way to the couch. "Fresh too if you can get the first part of lunch out of the way."

Dipper groaned. "Really?"

Tambry pushed him on the floor and his back hit the couch. She removed her leggings and slid her underwear aside. Squatting above him and waved herself enticingly over him. "You've never said no before, but if it's any consolation…"

He felt her hands undo his belt and zip down his pants.

"I'm hungry too." Tambry positioned herself just right over him. Her lips were watering as she eyed her prize. The two were in sync as their lips met their meal at the same time. Dipper reached down to her rump and pushed it down. Tambry moaned with her mouth full and the vibrations sent shivers up Dipper's spine.

Bobbing up and down, Tambry suppressed her gag reflex. Practice made perfect after all. Dipper was doing his own routine as he swirled his tongue against her nub. After two licks, it would dive in and flood itself with her essence. It had its own unique flavor that he didn't dislike.

Tambry could feel her jaw grow more sore as the minutes carried on. Taking control most of the time meant that Dipper had more practice in pleasing her. Pleasing him was easy to learn as well, but Tambry noticed a small flaw in having him focus only on her. He could make her cum more quickly then she could.

She gagged herself as her hips quivered. She squirted a little in his mouth and Dipper lapped up what he could when Tambry rolled off him. She was trying to catch her breath when Dipper sat up and wiped his mouth.

He smirked at her and licked the corner of his lips. "Delicious. Now can I have the lunch you got me?"

Tambry panted and glared. "Not yet!"

Dipper could feel his lips give a smug expression to her as he stood up. "Hungry aren't you?"

Tambry looked angry, but her feelings were the opposite. Dipper stood in front of her as she dived back into her lunch. Her enthusiastic performance had her choking at moments, but neither partner was concerned about that. Dipper let her control her pace before grabbing her head.

"It'll go by faster if I quicken the pace." Tambry's hands dropped to her core as Dipper began rutting her mouth. "This is payback for making me tired in the car. For making me go on for hours! For being so damn enticing!"

She glanced up at him as he pushed her head against the cushions and put his knees on the couch. He went faster and faster until he was almost a blur. Tambry looked to mirror nearby and could see the slight bulge in her neck as Dipper continued. Finally Dipper moaned and unloaded himself down her gullet.

She could feel every injection be pumped down to her stomach. A meal fit for a queen if she said so herself. Dipper slowly withdrew from her lips and she could see his pillar covered in spit. When it left her mouth, there was a small bridge between her lips and the head.

"You can eat those two sandwiches." Her voice was slightly hoarse as she reached for leggings.

"Thanks." Dipper said and grabbed his lunch. "You were really into it."

"I was." Tambry giggled. The shiny yellow glint in her eye almost faded before looking at him. "Maybe we should do that more often."

Dipper ate his grilled cheese sandwich as he nodded. Tambry was happy to see that when she placed a hand over her prize. Dipper slightly groaned as she rubbed it up and down. Blood pumped into it and the muscle strengthened.

"Did you think I was just going to blow you and that was it?" She held up a birth control tablet. "We've spent fifteen minutes doing oral. We have another thirty to forty minutes for you to pump me full."

"What about the others?" Dipper said as he finished his first sandwich and was raring to go.

Tambry hovered over his lap. "What about the others?"

She sank down and moaned loudly. Dipper's worries dissipated as he let Tambry slam her hips against his. "If you're worried then just cum early."

He growled and pulled her shirt up. No bra like usual and her breasts were open to his touch. "After you."

Just outside, a few stray tourists could've sworn to hear loud moans coming from the Mystery Shack. They chalked it up to the mysterious nature of the Shack.

Wendy clutched her head as she rode next to Mabel on the golf cart. The two were dropped off by Soos as he and Melody were going to finish up the next rounds of the tour.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." She was anything, but fine. Work was good and helping Mabel was great, but now her body is recoiling from small shock.

"I don't think so." Wendy turned to Mabel who kept her eyes on the road and vaguely followed the signs. "That deer with the hands. I didn't think it would actually show up and after Shmebulock scammed those tourists!"

"You were scamming the tourists and trusted a gnome to keep everyone's attention."

"I thought we had a deal." Mabel said as they rolled into town. "Anyways we better get some lunch. Fighting off a handsy deer that knows boxing works up quite the appetite."

Wendy nodded. "Still can't believe you won by dropping it in the unicorn pit."

Mabel shrugged her shoulders as the two approached a diner. Lazy Susan's was still a Gravity Falls staple and it never hurt to have her food after a long day of supernatural fighting. The two were about to enter when they saw one blonde employee walk towards them.

"Pacifica!"

"Mabel." Pacifica said with a bit of neutral face. She quickly shook her head and offered a smile. "How'd the tour go?"

"I used guerilla warfare to beat a deer with human hands!" Mabel said.

"Did you use your grappling hook or did you ignore your brother's advice?" Wendy saw Mabel's mouth opened and closed.

The alpha twin pouted as Wendy got them a booth. "He caught the hook and decided to be a jerk and tie up Soos. Wendy came in just in time to cut him down while I dropped that deer on his stupid antlers."

"Speaking of which, where's the other Pines twin? Mabel told me he was working with you." Pacifica stiffened up as she crossed her arms in a huff and sat down. "Ok...working with an ex is hard, but I don't think-"

"I invited Dipper to join me here after we talked." Wendy tilted her head as she saw Pacifica sigh. "We were making some steps to being friends again and then your friend came in with his lunch just before we could decide where to go!"

"Huh?"

Mabel raised an eyebrow as Wendy gave a look of confusion. "Your purple, pink haired friend Tambers or whatever. She came in with some food for Dipper and told me that you said you were meeting here at the Shack. Which begs the question why you're here getting lunch."

"She came, but she didn't seem to want to come with me? But food for Dipper?"

Pacifica felt a gnawing at her chest. "She said that he texted her since he thought he'd be working even on his shift, so she apparently got food for him and has him staying in the Shack."

"Huh. Well I'll go see her then. Wouldn't want her thinking I wasn't on my way."

"Oh then take the cart. I'll stay with Pacifica since she was expecting a lunch date." The blonde gritted her teeth as she turned away. Wendy gave a nod and took the keys. She walked out of the diner and got into the golf cart.

Speeding down the dirt road, Wendy was alone and felt something within her burn as she imagined the weird circumstances. Dipper. Tambry. Her closest friends were alone together and the subject of too many soiled pajama bottoms for her liking. What could they be doing? How depraved were they with each other? It felt wrong to think of them acting that way, but it sounded more and more sound the longer she thought about it.

The Shack was in the distance and she pressed on the gas. Doing a sloppy parking job, Wendy stopped in front of the door and entered through the gift shop. And inside she found...Dipper making a tater tot tower.

"Wendy? Hey, how's it going?" He waved at her as the redhead swallowed nervously. Any dirty images were erased as he saw Dipper top the tower with a dollop of ketchup. "Are you for Tambry? Mabel texted me about it."

"She did, huh?"

"Yeah, she's watching some TV and waiting for you." Wendy nodded and walked to the door. "Oh Wendy, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

Dipper tilted his head in an adorable way. "You and I haven't got a chance to properly hang out since Mabel and I got here. You wanna do a B-Movie night later tonight? I found this perfect streaming site where we can watch either the classics or the newest B-movies out there!"

"Eh?" Wendy said and remembered those nights before. They were the funniest times the two shared and Wendy could imagine the two of them doing it again. New movies, new materials to work off of, more time together, his body next to hers, and if they were-

She shook her head. "Yeah, I'm down for that. I'll clear my schedule and we can do it at my apartment."

"Cool." He popped a tot in his mouth and had some ketchup on the corner of his lips. Wendy didn't know what was going on, but the way his tongue slipped out to lick it was just too much. An image of Tambry on top of Dipper popped into her mind as she clutched it. "So, you're gonna talk to Tambry?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. I am and I'll see if she'll open to joining us. I got her to like some of the movies we mocked after you left." Dipper's eye lit up, but Wendy something was off when she mentioned Tambry. His eyes seemed yellow, but that must've been a trick of the light. "We can all enjoy a B-movie together."

"Sounds like a plan."

Wendy nodded curtly and went into the living quarters while hiding her blush behind her hair. ' _What the hell, Corduroy? Why are you like this? Dipper never made me feel these things. He's like a brother. A little brother that you...there will be implications if I continue this thought process.'_

She looked up and saw Tambry sitting on the couch. "Yo."

"Hey. I thought you were tired and didn't want to come." Wendy crossed her arms and ignored the smoky eyes staring at her.

"I didn't, but Dipstick wanted some food and texted me. Before you ask, he asked me about your schedule so he didn't inconvenience you. Your shift was happening and I took up the slack." Wendy's mouth opened and closed at the argument. She sighed and sat down on the big chair groaning. "What's up your ass?"

"Nothing!" Wendy said as she glanced at Tambry. "Nothing is wrong, I just...thinking of things."

"Dirty things?"

"Tambry!" She picked up one of the throw pillows and smacked her friend. "Why've you been calling my sex life whenever I'm frustrated?"

"Because you are. It's gotten so bad, I can feel you undressing you with my eyes." Tambry smirked as Wendy was stunned. Her mouth began to stammer as she tried to find the proper excuse as Tambry got up and hugged the girl from behind. "Girl, don't be so pressed about. You came out to me years ago and I still haven't changed my mind. I'm a little flattered actually that you think I'm attractive."

Wendy groaned as she covered her face.

"However since I know you only look at me when you're frustrated, this means I know you're pent up. Why don't we set up a little date with that cute accountant or is that muscular gym head available?"

"Uh, I'm not going to let you put me through another dating ring." Wendy reluctantly put a hand on her friend's arm. Tambry was really getting to her now as she could smell her perfume, sweat...and cologne? "I actually have something with Dipper tonight."

"Dipper, huh?" Tambry said. Her gaze was now a little distant, but snapped back to the redhead. "Oh has the Pines boy finally got your attention?"

"Not like that!" Wendy nudged Tambry off. "There's some B-movies he wants to watch and since this _isn't_ a date, I was wondering if you would join us."

"Movie night sounds fun and you did tell me Dipstick was a good movie watcher and roaster." Tambry played with the idea. "Sure, I'll attend a group movie session. I'll do some snack hunting and get my affairs in order."

Wendy watched Tambry walk away and she couldn't help look down. "You love watching walk away, huh?"

"Stop talking, you dork!" Tambry laughed at Wendy's frustration and walked through the gift shop. Tambry waved at Dipper who was finishing up his food when she saw Wendy cover her face in a pillow to scream.

Dipper was about to follow her gaze when Tambry pulled him in for a warm kiss over the counter. They stayed connected for a few seconds when she pulled away. "I'll see you later tonight."

"It's a movie night."

Tambry tapped him on the nose. "Not every instance we hang out has to be sex."

Dipper shook his head as Tambry left. Wendy finally pulled herself from the pillow and watched Tambry leave, but saw Dipper watch her leave as well. And his eyes...they were telling a really interesting story.

Her green eyes looked at her hands as she came to a conclusion. Something that would solve this weird mystery between her two friends.

Wendy soon left and Pacifica returned with Mabel. The rest of the day went by fast and Dipper found himself walking up to the apartment complex. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was a perfect middle class apartment.

He held a couple boxes of sweets and popcorn bags when he reached the door and saw Wendy at the door.

"Wendy, there you are. You ready for-" He stopped when he saw her shoes on. "You're busy?"

"Sorry Dipper, my dad just called me and wants me over at the house. They just came back from a lumbering trip and are pretty exhausted. He wants me to play cook and nurse. Knowing my brothers, it's pretty much guaranteed and will be an all nighter."

"Oh."

Wendy sighed. "It's fine. Tambry's still willing to go through the movie."

"Ok."

The redhead was a little stunned to hear that as Dipper walked in. She rolled her eyes. "Oh no, Wendy how could you? I thought this night was just for us. Do you really have to go? Come on, man fight for the night."

He turned to her and chuckled. "Heh, good impression Wendy, but I'm not so selfish that I don't want your brothers to be hurt. If they need their sister, then their sister will go to them. We both know family comes first." Dipper said and Wendy blinked. A few years ago, Dipper would've said those lines yet now…

"Good you've matured. That means I can leave you to watch Tambry until I get back. No sleeping over otherwise I'll have to give you the Talk."

"Yes, mom." Dipper quipped and walked even more in. Tambry walked out and Wendy almost spat out to see her in a simple tank top and shorts. "Heya, Tambry."

"Hurricane popcorn?"

"And caramel." Dipper said. Tambry smiled and took the bag. Dipper was getting all settled when he saw Wendy still here. "Oh, did you change your mind?"

Wendy noticed him take off his jacket and realized that he's a bit more muscular upon early comparison. "N-No, just making sure you are settled."

"Attata, I'm the host since your loser brothers need you. Now shoo, shoo. You're losing daylight." Tambry said. Before she closed the door, Tambry looked Wendy in the eye. "Don't worry, I won't text any spoilers but don't be jealous about any inside jokes."

"Sure." Wendy said and with that Tambry shut the door on her face. Wendy stared at the door. She took a deep breath and walked down the hall and into the parking garage. She went inside her car and waited at the wheel.

"What am I doing?" Wendy said as she put her head against the wheel. "Oh, I'll just stay in my car and wait until I feel if something happens. This is a one hundred smart idea, Corduroy. I'm such an idiot!"

She didn't have any real emergency to head to and there was one thing that could make her come back into her apartment. Her wallet was in her room on her desk. If she so wanted, she'll go back upstairs and proceed to catch whatever they were doing.

"Why would they do those things anyways? They're not close and Tambry's never shown interest, but…"

Wendy turned to her side and remembered the past week. Tambry was never the most expressive person, but she could find signs. Signs of affection, of desire, of need, they were all in her eyes. Not to mention Dipper was almost the same way. The way he glances at Tambry, it reminded of how he...used to look at her.

She clutched her heart as she felt her own heat pool down to her core. "They wouldn't. They couldn't...I mean why hide it? I mean a secret relationship from Mabel, I get. From Pacifica, I really get! But why me? Do they think I would try something?!"

' _Like wait outside the apartment and possibly interrupt anything romantic if it was there?'_ Wendy squeezed her eyes shut and tried to get some rest.

Yet as she closed her eyes, the apartment living room was in her dreams. Tambry and Dipper were sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn between them. The movie was playing and the two were enjoying it.

"Run faster. Stan faking an injury runs faster than you!"

"Yeah keep the angle on that makeup job! It looks super realistic!" Tambry chimed in. The two were having an amazing time together. Wendy internally smiled as she saw this. This is what she was missing. A fun night with friends was gone because of her damn thoughts of weirdness.

Her vision was going good until they got to the love scene of the movie. Dipper slightly blushed at the actress overacting the moans while the guy was grunting. Tambry looked more amused at the scene itself.

"Tsk, you still into blondes?"

"No, but she's really throwing it back." Dipper said.

Tambry shrugged, but saw his eyes sway back and forth. She got a mischievous gleam in her eye as she faced him. "Oh so it's like that. You know I could've sworn you were an ass man, but the tatas still got you."

"Tambry, come on! It's not like that."

Wendy felt a wave of confusion hit her as the peaceful vision was taking a small turn.

"The way you keep looking at them makes me feel a little insecure." She rubbed a circle just above one tit. Wendy swallowed nervously as she let her fantasy continue despite something in her screaming to wake up.

Dipper shook his head. "You're plenty stacked."

"Really?" She pulled her tank top and put the hem in her mouth. Wendy was shaken to see Tambry's breasts bounce to gravity. A finger entered her mouth as she could feel it moisten at the sight of them. "Or are you just saying that?"

Dipper smiled and properly faced her. "I thought not all our time together ends up like this."

"That's true, it doesn't have to end up like this." Tambry said as she leaned to Dipper. The movie was becoming more and more like background noise as she got closer. "However, we're given the rare opportunity of my apartment. No Wendy, none of our friends, and an entire night."

Wendy gasped as she kept watching with her closed eyes. This fantasy was too real. These visions of Dipper and Tambry were too real. All the other times are just flashes of them fucking, but now she's getting a whole show.

And a show she got when Dipper grabbed Tambry and slammed his lips against hers. Wendy's breath grew hotter as she watched the make out session. Tambry pulled his shirt off and Wendy could see every bit of muscle gained. He wasn't super ripped, but the lines are obvious and it filled his misleading lanky figure perfectly.

The two were shirtless and making out. Wendy could actually see numerous hickeys. It was peppered on Dipper and some were seen on Tambry. It was like they've done it enough to decorate. The sounds of their lips clashing was so engaging that Wendy didn't care how she was hearing it. It was heavenly to hear and only one thing could make it better.

"Hey what if Wendy forgot something and she comes back?" Dipper said.

"Doubt it." Tambry said. "Pick up your clothes and follow me."

Wendy watched the two leave the living room and she almost whined at seeing them leave the room. "I...wanna see."

Her vision was swirly for a little bit and Wendy was unconsciously rubbing her thighs together to see them. Her carnal desires overwhelmed any rational thought as the image in her head was getting clear.

In front of her Tambry was on her hands and knees while Dipper was pounding her from the back. Her eyes were crossed and almost rolled into the back of her head as Dipper continued to rail her.

"You're amazing! Fuck, I love when you hit it there!" Dipper then hooked a finger in her mouth and made her ramble.

"Uth me!" She screamed.

"Oh I will! You've been calling a lot of the shots lately Tambry, so how's it feel to be used, huh?!" Dipper retorted. Wendy loved the deep growl behind those words. Tambry's was like honey while Dipper's was electrifying. This fantasy was growing more and more exciting as she was in the front seat.

Tambry pried his finger out and turned back to him. "It's not bad though for all those words, I really don't get the same feeee-AH!"

Wendy felt herself be put closer to the edge when Dipper lifted Tambry up and held her by her legs in the air. Tambry, herself, didn't know what to make of it before Dipper was using her more like a fleshlight than a person.

"Keep talking like that and I might just leave you for Wendy!" Wendy felt her heart skip a beat at the idea as Tambry turned to her lover.

"Like you'd ever get enough of me to think of her! You'll never get close to her like this!" Tambry said despite her body betraying her.

Tambry felt tears of pleasure break out as she looked at the mirror. Her man was biting and sucking on her neck. Wendy was burning the image in her brain. Her fists balled up as she kept watching. There was little she could do otherwise.

Dipper kept going at his strong pace before grunting. Tambry moved his head off her neck and craned her neck to kiss him again. His pace quickened and was echoing in the room when he finally came.

Wendy let the chorus of screams push her over the edge as she saw spurts of white being pumped into her womb. So much of it was going in that Wendy swore it was beginning to bulge.

"You bought those supplies for yourself." Wendy mumbled. "It was just for you, you lucky bitch."

Dipper released her and dropped Tambry to the floor. She caught herself on the wooden floor and her core dripped enough to make a puddle.

"Good job for round one."

Wendy's eyes snapped open as she found the windows in the car fogged up. Looking down, she found herself three fingers deep with her jeans kicked off. Wendy felt the fire within her turn into an inferno. Hopping out the car, Wendy marched up the steps of her apartment building and towards her floor.

Fantasy or not, true or not, Wendy Corduroy was going to see her friends and confront them on this issue. Would it be awkward to tell them her fantasy, sure? But it has to end today! And if she was lucky then maybe...maybe it could work out.

Her vision was getting blurry as she stumbled to the door. The keys fit the slot and luckily she had enough sense to be gentle in case they weren't busy. This whole week has been torture. Ever since Dipper came back and Tambry started to get close, Wendy was feeling more and more left out.

Why did her friends suddenly become attractive, hell if she knows. Why now to lust after them, a dry spell seemed too convenient. None of this seemed to matter when she saw the living room was empty.

The B-movie just reached its credits as Wendy sniffed the air. Something did reek and it was coming from Tambry's room.

"No…" She said to herself as she walked over to the door. The movie was slowly drowned out by creaking springs and constant moans. She peeked into the crack of the door and could see Dipper on top of Tambry in a tight mating press.

He was putting all of his strength into pounding her as she was talking. "You really want me don't you? You want to keep using me until I say I'm your own personal whore? Is that, right Dipper?!"

Wendy never heard Tambry ever call herself this. Dirty talk wasn't something they ever really crossed, but now Tambry's brain seemed completely fried.

The two screamed one last time as Dipper came one more time. Tambry's tongue flopped out her mouth before she turned to the door. Wendy was so invested that she fell into the room when she leaned on the door too much.

Both Dipper and Tambry were brought back to reality as the redhead was like a deer in the headlights.

"Wendy?" Dipper said.

"You two...are liars!" Wendy said! Both Dipper and Tambry didn't know what to say as Wendy pointed at them accusingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes PWP is a nice, but a dash of plot just adds the perfect spice to it even if it's just ok.


	3. The New Trio

"Hey Pacifica." Mabel said as she watched her blonde friend use her putt to hit the ball. They broke out the old custom putt-putt system Dipper helped Mabel make. So the night that grew evermore stormy had some new entertainment.

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel like we're missing something highly important or something possibly life changing?" Pacifica looked at the brunette and saw her twirl her putt in her hands while laying on her bed.

"Don't try to distract me with complex questions. It's not going to help you from me kicking your putt-putt butt." Pacifica said and hit the ball into the whole. Mabel groaned as she wrote down Pacifica's score.

Pacifica looked a bit smug, but did think the question over. And for some reason her heart ached even if she didn't know why.

_Elsewhere_

In the distance over at the apartment, Movie Night was no longer a movie night as one couple sat on the couch while their friend was marching back and forth in a huff.

Both Tambry and Dipper managed to get dressed. Even more, Wendy stepped out to gather her thoughts as the two's naked bodies were imprinted in her mind. The only thing that prevented her from being a blushing mess was her rage. And right now her rage was the only thing stopping these weak feelings inside her.

"I...I can't believe you two! You two have been fucking each other for...I don't know how long!" Wendy said.

"W-Wendy?" Dipper said, but withered when her gaze fell on him. His face dropped as he couldn't face her wrath.

Tambry was in a similar position, but she took a deep breath and tried to relax. "Relax Wends."

"Relax? Relax?!" Wendy waved her arms wildly in the air. "Oh sure, I'll relax just as soon as I get over the fact that you two are dating!"

…

Dipper and Tambry looked at each other before both started to laugh. Wendy's rage quelled in the confusion as she watched her friends laugh at her accusation. It wasn't suppose to be funny, it was serious.

"Wendy, are you serious? You think we're dating?" Tambry said.

"...you don't just let any guy go down on you like that." Wnedy said as Tambry wiped a tear away.

"Wendy, neither of us are looking for a relationship." Dipper said. "I've barely gotten back on speaking terms with Pacifica. I don't have the heart to start another relationship like that."

"And Robbie, you knew how much of a shitshow that was." Tambry leaned over and patted Dipper on the chest. "Believe me, we've both come to the agreement that this is a physical thing only. Relationships, feelings, and all that aren't our style."

Wendy just stood there in shock before slumping into a chair. Her eyes were blank as the truth was revealed to her. Dipper got worried when she kept blankly staring at the table and got up. He knelt to her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

The redhead flinched at the contact and was blushing heavy. "You still lied to me."

"Wendy, I didn't know how you'd feel about this. I mean I saw how angry you were about when Tambry dated Robbie and…"

"Oh it just makes sense." Wendy pouted. "She always rubs up to guys I…"

She paused and turned away from Dipper. Tambry raised an eyebrow and got up from the couch. She crossed her arms. "Guys you what? Wendy."

"Wendy?" Dipper said softly. "Are you angry with me or Tambry?"

Tambry and Dipper waited, but Wendy didn't shake. Then it struck Tambry. She groaned and facepalmed. "Oh shit."

Dipper turned to Tambry who now looked regretful. "Wendy I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to, but you still took him!" Wendy said as she tried to choke back a sob. "Even if this isn't a romantic relationship, I thought you'd respect my wishes."

"Guys, I need some expl-" Dipper stopped when he saw Tambry give him one look and remembered the phone call when Tambry was on the phone. " _Should I be honored that you're jealous of me? Or is this the Pacifica situation all over again?"_

"Do you...like me Wendy?" His old crush looked at him with her watery eyes and slowly nodded. Dipper could almost feel his feelings be punched in the chest. "Th-that's something I didn't expect."

"Yeah. Weird, huh?" Wendy bitterly chuckled as Tambry's guilt was etched on her face. "And Tambry knew. She knew everything and still..."

The redhead went back to burying her face in her arms.

"Let me explain Dipper." Tambry said.

_Two Weeks Ago_

_Wendy came into the apartment with glee. "Tambry, Tambry I need you here."_

_The door opened and revealed Tambry with bags under her eyes and her posture slouching. "Too early for this."_

" _It's two in the afternoon. Anyways Soos just called me and told me that a certain pair of twins are coming over to spend their gap year in Gravity Falls." Tambry raised an eyebrow as Wendy was positively glowing._

" _Oh yeah Dr. Funtimes and Mabel. Wasn't the last time I saw them in person was in the hospital after that really sour breakup between Funtimes and that platinum blonde." She noticed Wendy go rigid for a second._

_The redhead nodded. "Yeah, but it'll be different this time. They'll be spending an entire year before they start college and I think that finally lets us do some real catch up and for some new adventures."_

" _Ugh, adventures. It sounds so exhausting." Tambry said as she slumped on the couch. She looked up and saw Wendy still looking a bit mystified with the possible future. "Unless you've got something in mind for one of the twins."_

" _What, no!" Wendy said. "I'm just imagining adventures with those two and what kind of trouble we can get in. Nothing else."_

" _Uh, huh." Tambry decided to push some buttons. "Well Northwest was also a pretty frequent adventurer. Even with an ex, I can imagine some scenario where they get back together."_

" _Ha, ha Tambry. I'm going to be super jealous of that." Wendy said._

" _I'm not the one balling a fist and twitching with jealous rage." Tambry said. Her best friend tried to hide it, but Tambry sighed. "Look I understand plenty of your...feelings towards Dr. Funtimes. It hasn't been the most fun for you when you crossed that adult line and he was still in teenage years. I mean technically he still is."_

" _Tambry!"_

_The girl shrugged. "I'm just saying. And I understand, he's grown into a cutie. Or at least his face has since I've been video chatting with him."_

_Wendy just stared at her friend before Tambry blew a raspberry._

" _Don't worry your pretty red hair off, I won't be doing anything." Wendy sighed before smiling softly._

"And…" Tambry finished and saw Wendy looking at her. "I do something. I'm really sorry Wendy. I did forget about your whole...spiel about Dipper. Even if it isn't romantic."

Dipper was stunned by the news as Wendy just wiped her eyes. Her previous thoughts of lust were dashed as her feelings were revealed. Quite the splash of cold water to wake her up. "Whatever. I'll call a ride and have Dipper be dropped off back at the shack."

"Huh?" Dipper said and saw Wendy pull out her phone. Something in his body was twisting around and didn't want this night to end. For his sanity, he wanted to help Wendy and not play a part in another friendship demise. But something else inside him wanted something else. Something more depraved.

He lunged himself at Wendy and held her. Tambry's eyes widened as Wendy dropped her phone. "Dipper, what the hell?!"

"Wendy, I'm really sorry for making you feel bad. You're one of my best friends and I went behind your back." Dipper said. Wendy tried breaking free from his hold, but found out he was a bit stronger than she initially thought. "It was wrong and I'll do anything to make it up."

"Anything?" Tambry said to herself, but caught on as Dipper turned Wendy over with the most serious look in his eyes. "Oh my."

"Dipper, I..." She stopped as she stared into his eyes. Inside her heart began to beat. Faster and faster with an almost chaotic energy behind it. Tambry's jaw almost dropped when she saw Dipper lean for a kiss. Wendy's eyes were wide open when it landed.

Yet with each passing second, her eyes fluttered to a close. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Tambry didn't know what to make of the entire scenario before she felt some pleasure in watching this.

The two broke apart with a trail of saliva between them and Wendy felt that pulse of lust push through her. She took control this time and hopped on Dipper. The two fell on the couch. Dipper groaned, but Wendy took advantage and french kissed him. Tambry covered her mouth in surprise as she saw the almost primal actions as her friend made out with her target.

Wendy pulled back. Her eyes were sharp as Dipper actually seemed out of breath. The redhead smirked at how blown away he was when she was groped from behind. She squealed and turned around to see Tambry. The girl licked her lips as she moved her hands in circles.

"No bra, just flannel and tee, huh." Tambry said. She pressed her weight against Wendy and sandwiched the girl between her friends. Dipper just began to recover as Wendy yelped. Tambry's tongue traced the nape of her neck. "Consider this my apology as well."

"W-wait." Wendy stuttered. Dipper took advantage of the situation and kissed her collarbone. His hands grasped her waist and he began to slightly grind against her. The strong front Wendy had slowly crumbled as her friends worked together. "Not fair! Guys, you need to-"

Another moan cut through her words as Dipper unbuttoned her shirt and lifted her shirt. Her breasts spilled out and he latched onto a nipple. Tambry unbuttoned Wendy's jeans and slipped a finger down into her underwear. The two were so in sync that Wendy could feel her barriers already breaking. Tambry grabbed the roots of her hair and yanked her head back. The redhead faced her friend when she took the same french kiss. Their tongues wrestled, but Tambry seemed to outclass her.

Pulling back, Wendy was out of breath when Tambry got off her. "Dipstick let's really make it up to her in her room."

"Got it." Dipper said. Wendy yelped when he picked her up and she blushed pretty hard when looking up at him. They travelled down the hall and Tambry licked her lips as she reached for her hem.

"Wow. Um, maybe we can really talk about this and-" Wendy was plopped onto the bed and Dipper silenced her with another kiss.

Tambry came in and pulled Dipper off. Wendy's mind was dazed, but she covered her mouth in shock to see Tambry already topless. The first time was a bit ruined by the revelation of her relationship, but this time she was allowed to enjoy everything. A few thumps of clothes later and Dipper was shirtless and in his boxers.

"We'll do our best to make it up to you."

"Th-This is more than enough." Wendy said. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "So it should be my turn."

With a red face drunk off lust, Wendy dropped her flannel and her white tee before slowly stripping off her pants. Dipper took the moment to compare the two. Tambry and Wendy were very even with their own unique body type that didn't make or break his judgement.

Tambry was more plump. Plump breasts, hips, and ass. Thighs were thick and her lips were so pillowy. The baggy hoodies covered much of her assets and Dipper found her personality exemplified her features even more. And over the course of the week, Dipper was able to love every curve and slight pudge of her body.

And Wendy...Wendy wasn't his first crush for nothing. Once tall and a bit lanky has become a solid build of muscle and fat just an inch taller than him. He licked his lips at the sight of her faint ab outline. The definition in her arms was immaculate and her thighs were more muscular than Tambry's. While her bust and butt were smaller, it didn't detract any points. This was the woman who was built to fight and tonight love.

"There. Now we're all exposed." Wendy said as her eyes darted between Tambry's breast and Dipper's bulge. Aside from those features, she could see the numerous hickeys from their trysts.

"Not all of us." Tambry crawled on the bed and snaked her way around Wendy. Holding the woman still, the geek spread her legs and sucked on her neck. Dipper dropped his last article of clothing and Wendy's eyes widened to the max. Her breath was growing more and more hot as he crawled toward her.

"Where should I start?"

Letting go with a pop, Tambry groped her friend. "Do you want to taste or feel?"

"I, uh, I want to taste." Dipper sat down and Tambry released her. Wendy knelt down with her mouth watering. Her lips slowly wrapped around the head and somewhat smiled at hearing him groan. Slowly inch by inch she took it. Wendy hummed to vibrate her throat and made Dipper clench his teeth.

_SMACK!_

Wendy winced at the strike and saw Tambry looking down on her. "Enough of the vanilla shit. Dipper, you need to rock her world and take control. She's had too many booty calls where she was on top. I think she'd like to be on the backfoot for once."

"Really?" Before Wendy could pull away, Dipper grasped her head and moved to a kneeling position. Slightly rising to his knees, Wendy was now on all fours. "Ok then."

Tambry smirked as Dipper went to town. Wendy's throat slightly bulged each time it in and drool coated her favorite thing in a shiny coat. And with each passing moment, Dipper was less concerned with Wendy as he used her mouth as his own personal fleshlight.

_GLURK-GLURK-GLAH_

Wendy's eyes seemed to roll in the back of her head before Dipper craned his neck back. With a loud groan, he pumped a massive load down her throat. It was so much that her stomach felt full after a while. She spit and sputtered some of it as he wretched it out of her throat. Her tongue was coated in spunk and drool while her face was a deep red.

"Not bad. Dipper." She said between gulps of air.

Wendy was pulled onto her back as Tambry laid her on her lap. The redhead blushed at the action before Tambry kissed again. The two softly moaned while Dipper positioned himself above her. They broke the kiss when Dipper teased her entrance. Tambry smirked at the action.

"Ready?"

"Sure." Wendy said and tried to hold down a large moan from erupting. Dipper entered slowly and slowly sank in. He gasped at how tight she was. Tambry told him of all the people Wendy has taken to bed with her yet it made no difference. Its warmth and grip were amazing.

He wasted no time and started strong. Wendy clutched the sheets tightly as she moaned loudly. The bed creaked louder and louder as the two moved in sync. The redhead felt her mind absolutely melt. Each thrust took more and more from her before a shadow fell over her face. Tambry's cheeks covered her face as she planted it firmly over her lips.

Wendy gave a muffled cry and grabbed Tambry's rear. Her friend just grinded against her lips. "Don't mind me."

The woman only answered with her tongue. Licking around her petals before diving in, Wendy was feasting. Tambry's eyes slightly crossed as she underestimated her ability and tightened her thighs over Wendy's head. Dipper didn't question it and kept his pace. Tambry reached over and lifted his chin, The two entered a sordid kiss. Tongues wrapped around each other as they entered the familiar pattern of their hottest kisses. The trio formed an almost depraved triangle in their lust and with no regrets.

Wendy's muffled cries, Tambry's soft lips, and everything else was consuming Dipper. The fire in his belly only grew hotter and hotter before he felt his limit be hit. Tambry broke the kiss when she felt Wendy's tongue finally reach into her core. The trio were only given a few more seconds before climaxing. Wendy moaned loudly into Tambry's snatch as Dipper unloaded a heavy load into her. Tambry squirted over her face as Dipper let out the deepest groan.

Wendy's womb was filled to the brim with spunk and slightly bulged from the amount left in her. Tambry finally pulled off and Dipper saw Wendy's face. Heavily flushed, panting, and drooling with her face soaked with both Dipper and Tambry's love. She swallowed gulps of air as Dipper removed himself.

The second he did, a flow of white spewed out and soaked the comforter. Wendy tried saying something, but her eyes fluttered to a close.

Tambry whistled. "I think we made it up to her."

"You think?" Dipper said. He reached down to the cabinet next to the bed and pulled a couple bottles of water. Tambry gladly accepted a bottle and the two down the refreshing liquid. Tambry shivered. Hydration became a main point whenever the two had their romps and they really needed it now. "I'm pretty sure she's broken."

"Nah she's made out of sterner stuff. I doubt your dick is that good."

"Let's not pretend this was a team effort."

Tambry chuckled. "Oh I'm not. If it was just the two of you, I have no doubt that she'd have you whipped and on a collar. I've seen do that to a man."

Dipper sighed and just laid down. Tambry didn't join him as she finished her bottle. Then she straddled his lap. He groaned again as she sat on his flaccid member. "Need a minute?"

"Maybe five. That was my first threesome."

"You know I feel like I'm the energetic one here. You've gotten way too laid back." Tambry pouted. Her hands traced on his chest as Dipper just smiled at her. Her heart skipped a beat, but that didn't stop her from leaning down to kiss him.

He didn't refuse and kissed back. This one was much more relaxed. It wasn't a frenzy or carried much tongue, it was one that was almost romantic. Almost since it was hard to carry such an atmosphere with their comatose friend trying to recover next to them.

They broke it and Dipper held her face. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Well you're not the nervous wreck all those years ago." Tambry blushed at the contact and felt her heart beat a bit faster. "So you just gonna kiss me all night?"

"That's not the worst idea." Dipper said as he sat up.

Tambry swallowed nervously as his little smirk hit just right. Her eye twitched before feeling a warm slap on her rear. She looked behind her to see her favorite was awake. The nervous demeanor shattered for the normal predatory and dominant side of her.

"It isn't, but Wendy did interrupt our time together and we had to put her down. Let's get back to what we are." Tambry slipped Dipper back in and the two felt their fires light up once more.

The darkness in Wendy's mind slowly broke away as her eyes started to open. The world was still spinning and Wendy did feel extra sore in some places. Yet she noticed the bed was still rocking.

Turning to her side, Wendy was greeted by the sight of Tambry getting railed from behind. It seemed the two have fallen back into their usual routine of pleasure and be pleasured. And they were doing it like champions.

Wendy watched the two continue until Dipper grabbed Tambry's arms like handle bars and pulled her back. The girl was folded like a backwards C as he lifted her off the ground. Her legs splayed behind him as he kept his pace up. The redhead slowly sat up as their thunderous clashing echoed in the room.

Finally Dipper grunted loudly and dropped Tambry back on the bed. The girl was in the middle of her own orgasm as he towered over and aimed down. Streaks of white painted her back, butt, and hair. The amount was amazing and Wendy blushed heavily at the two.

"H-Hey. You're awake." Tambry said in between breaths. Dipper fell back and waved at Wendy. "Fifteen minute coma's nice huh?"

"Wh-what? I was out for that long?!" Wendy exclaimed. Tambry propped herself up and sneered.

"Yup, my boy has a way of doing that. The first time that happened to me, I knew it would be hard to pass him up."

"Don't compliment me like that. I might actually believe you." Dipper said. He turned to Wendy. "Though I can keep going if you want."

Wendy lowered her gaze down and was utterly shocked to see that he was right. Swallowing nervously, she tried to regain her bearings. "You...aren't tired?"

Dipper chuckled nervously as Tambry sat up and put a hand on his shoulder. "This bad boy can go on for multiple rounds."

Wendy got a determined glare as she crawled toward Dipper and climbed on his lap. Tambry was shrugged off and fell back on the sheets.

"Then let's keep going." Dipper smirked and put himself to work.

_11:45 P.M_

Wendy was slammed against the wall. Wrapping her legs around her pelvis, she was madly making out with him. Tongue wrestling and grappling, the two shook the walls as Dipper spanked her bottom with a meaty slap.

_12:38 A.M_

Wendy found herself stuck in a piledriver as Dipper held her down. He continued to work himself deeper and deeper, kissing her womb and stuffing it with numerous loads. There was so much that it leaked out and dripped on her face. Her tongue licked an excess that got close to her lips.

Meanwhile Tambry was kissing him. Every once and while she'd move to his neck or chest to leave another mark.

_1:50 A.M_

Tambry and Wendy were fingering each other. The competition to see who would make the other climax faster had been going on for quite awhile. Dipper on the other hand took the moment to fuck their faces. He'd swap every minute to one of them which made edged them closer and closer.

Towards the end of their competition, Tambry moved Wendy right in front of her. Their chests squished against one another and Dipper slipped himself between their bosoms. Wendy couldn't help, but moan even louder.

It ended in a mutual three way tie as Dipper painted their faces while the two squirted over the wooden floor. The sheets almost knocked the mattress at this point.

_3:30 A.M._

At this point, Wendy's mind was just a jumbled mess of pleasure. Once and a while a thought would come to life that carried some meager amount of sense. Some of these questions was: How much stamina did these two carry? What was the exact limit? Would their contraceptives work at this point?

Wendy could barely make out the turns that were taken. If Dipper was resting, Tambry would take her. If Tambry needed water, Dipper took her. Wendy needed the most breaks and she'd watch these two go at it like champions. It didn't matter who was tired, their session continued in one way or another.

Though this only lasted for a hot second before either Dipper or Tambry shattered it. Her friends were relentless and barely seemed exhausted. Right now the two women were holding onto each other as Dipper switched between their pussies. Five to six thrusts in one then switch. One orgasm was shared between the two, but at this point it didn't matter.

The two moaned in sync regardless of who got it.

_4:19 A.M._

By now the moans and creaks could be heard throughout the complex. Yet no one was brave enough to knock on the door. Something was keeping them away as if something compelled them to. Which was good enough.

Wendy was bent over, head down/ass up. Dipper rutted himself closer and closer to the end as Tambry stroked Wendy's hair.

"Do you like being ours? Our little plaything?"

"Y-Y-" Wendy grumbled. Tambry grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked it up. "YES! YES, I LOVE IT! I WANT THIS FOREVER!"

One more climax and Dipper filled Wendy up one last time. The redhead passed out halfway through and fell asleep in that position. Her lover slipped out and fell on the filthy sheets that were on Tambry's mattress. Tambry herself waited to see a copious amount of his essence leak out of Wendy. She traced a digit across the outline to scoop some and lick it.

She laid next to Dipper, who was draining another water bottle. Crumpling it, he tossed it to the side as Tambry held onto him. "That was intense."

"Understatement of the century." Tambry said. "The landlord is gonna be pissed when they come here in the morning."

"Focus on that later." Dipper cuddled closer to her. The intimacy was...different from before. Tambry felt a little heat on her cheeks as Dipper snuggled closer to her. The tiny bit of stubble against her skin and her fingers circling around the few muscle lines he has. "We should sleep."

"For real this time."

"I do not want to wake up to a blow job." Dipper chuckled.

"Most men would love to wake up to that." Tambry said yet felt the lull of his heartbeat slow her down. A few seconds later, the couple passed out.

_RING! RING! RING!_

After what felt like a second, Dipper opened his eyes to see light, the roof, and a sleepy Tambry on his arm. And a sleepy Wendy on his other. Groaning, he followed the ring and grabbed it.

His eyes adjusted to the brightness and saw it was his. The time was 11:37. He clicked answer. "Hello?"

" _Hey, bro-bro! Came to check on ya since you haven't gotten back last night."_ Mabel said. " _So what happened?"_

"Uh…" He glanced at the two girls sleeping at his side. Moving very carefully, he removed himself from their hold and onto the floor. He grunted in pain though as his hips and legs were a bit sore.

" _You ok?"_

"Bumped my leg." The after effects were always there after his romps with Tambry yet last night was one of those absolute limit nights. "What's up?"

" _Eh, nothing much. Pacifica and I got into another minigolf fight, but I came out on top. Praise be the golf queen!"_ Mabel said. " _Anyways, I came to ask if you did anything...interesting last night."_

"Huh?"

" _Oh don't act like I don't know. You spent the entire night over at Wendy's place. Watching "movies", you sly dog."_ Mabel implied. Dipper blushed heavily, but kept his facade up.

"Actually nothing like that happened. We found some really good B-movies and ate our way into a food coma." Dipper said. "Nothing else."

" _...COWARD!"_ Mabel yelled.

Dipper reeled back from the accusation. "Eh?!"

" _I can't believe you! Things are different between you and Wendy now. First of all, the age difference isn't the weirdest thing between you guys. Second of all, I know you still held a torch for her."_ Mabel said.

"Hey!" Dipper said. "I did not carry a torch for her all the time. I wasn't holding one when I was dating Pacifica!"

Mabel was a bit surprised to hear that and took a moment to reassess herself. " _Alright, alright, my bad. I didn't mean to imply that in your previous relationship, but you get what I mean. I mean you and Pacifica broke up and I get you were sad, but I really think Wendy likes you."_

"Really?" Dipper walked into the bathroom and examined the love bites. He could remember which ones were from Tambry and which one was from Wendy.

" _You're really taking this pretty well considering. Twelve year old you would burst into flames."_

"I'm...processing."

" _Look bro-bro, I'm just saying...it wouldn't hurt to go back out there. I know when we planned on Gravity Falls, you were imagining it with Pacifica. That changed obviously, but I still want to see you happy. And I think you and Wendy would be a really good couple."_

Dipper pondered on that and turned to the bedroom. Wendy was still sleeping and she was just as angelic as he always imagined. He felt a blush form as he watched her, but then saw Tambry.

"Heh, well I'll think of something. But Mabel, not everything I do has to end with a relationship. Wendy is my best friend and if anything I want to keep that. I just...relationships are hard and I don't want another Pacifica."

" _She told me you guys were good. And I'm inclined to believe her since you two didn't look so awkward together."_

Dipper pondered on the blonde and gazed at the ceiling. Flashes of previous summers and holidays played in his mind. Before this weird relationship with Tambry and especially his out of nowhere night with Wendy, Pacifica was the only girl he could say he desired deeply.

"We're working things out. She's my friend too, but it's hard to forget."

Mabel grimaced a little at the wistful tone in his voice. " _I get it. Dipper, I know this our gap year and we get to do what we want for the year before college, but I actually want to make sure you're happy before we…"_

"I am happy. We get to spend a whole year with the people we love before we go our separate ways. You don't have to worry about me being happy." Dipper said. "You may be the alpha twin, but I got my own ways of doing it."

Mabel laughed over the phone and Dipper was relieved to hear that. " _Ok, ok. I won't match make. Cause honestly I would be planning a lot of stuff if that was the case. Anyways Ford's doing a magic scan of the shack to make sure we didn't drag anything magical in the house."_

"You know how he is. I'll take my cue and come back later this...afternoon. I might just go out with Wendy and Tambry for lunch."

" _Ok I'll just handle things on my end until then. Love you Dip."_

"Love you too, Mabes." The twins hung up as Dipper leaned against a counter. The door creaked and he turned to see Tambry walking out refreshed and Wendy almost looking hungover.

"Morning Dipstick."

"It's almost noon."

"Brunch then." He noticed the two girls were wearing his clothes. Wendy threw on his hoodie while Tambry wore his t-shirt. While the t-shirt was slightly bigger on Tambry, the hoodie hung closer on Wendy. "Well not yet anyways, we've got laundry."

Dipper nodded. "Oh yeah, it was a long night. So who's covering the payment today? You or me?"

"Wait a second, laundry?" The two turned to Wendy. "You guys did so much you have a system for doing the laundry on the sheets. You've only been doing this for a week."

"And it's been a very active week." Tambry poured a cup of old coffee and popped into the microwave. "This nerd wanted a system because apparently it was too much for us to keep track."

"You left your bra in my room and I had to lie and say it was cursed." Dipper said. Tambry laughed at the memory as Dipper crossed his arms sighing. "Anyways Wendy, we made a system to keep things clean and secret. Though now we have to see what happens now."

"Now?"

Tambry nudged her shoulder and passed her the cup of coffee heated up. "You girl. There's been a little shake up and we need to know where we stand. We can't exactly go back to being normal."

"Oh." Wendy said. She twirled a strand of hair as she could vaguely piece together last night. Though her last memory before the morning was the clearest. "Um, well, you know I did say I wanted more of this. But…"

Dipper put a hand on her shoulder. "If it's too awkward, I...Tambry and I will do anything to make this right."

"What if I said I wanted you guys to stop? Stop this crazy secret relationship." Wendy said. She watched Dipper flinch and Tambry shift uncomfortably with each other. "I mean, you guys were acquaintances at best before you suddenly jumped on each other. You guys could be friends again and that's it."

Tambry felt her fist clench, but kept her cool demeanor. "Sure you can say that, but that's really something demanding."

"How? You guys both told me this relationship carried no emotional weight. Neither of you wanted to be in a relationship like with Robbie or Pacifica." Wendy pushed forward. Despite her grungy appearance, that fiery side of her was returning. "You can just stop having sex and-"

"I'm stopping you right there." Tambry said. "I know what you're saying, but you really can't say this when your plan was to get into a relationship with Dipper. You really want to say, "Stop having sex with her and just do it with me!", right?!"

"N-no! I mean...I have a weird proposition." Wendy backed down and Tambry was a bit confused.

"Wendy, what is it?" Dipper asked.

The redhead twiddled her fingers before pulling Tambry in for a kiss. Dipper's eyes slightly widened as Wendy kissed her friend deeply. She pulled away after a few seconds and grabbed Dipper. Tambry saw them kiss just as passionately.

She pushed Dipper back and covered her mouth. "I...want to propose this. Stop this crazy secret relationship with just you two and add me."

"EH?!" Tambry and Dipper exclaimed.

Wendy had a shaky smile grow on her face as she held onto the sweater. "You two wanted to make up for lying to me and you really did. I can't see myself being with anyone else like I was with you two. I want to be with both of you!"

Dipper and Tambry looked at each other as Wendy fidgeted. She glanced at the ground and let this moment of vulnerability get to her. How could she think like this? It was crazy and stupid and-

Wendy yelped when Dipper and Tambry grabbed her. The redhead was stripped from her sweater and had hands groping her. Despite her tired body, energy flared through her when Tambry planted a hot kiss on the nape of her neck. Dipper lifted her thigh and slapped her bum with his other hand.

He moved down slightly and traced a tongue over her faint ab outline.

"You didn't need to go through being extra on an empty threat." Tambry growled.

"Scaring us like that. Punishment is order." Dipper said. Somehow the need for food and drink was thrown to the side and their bodies were rejuvenated at the proposal. "Now we either make a mess here or somewhere else in the apartment."

"Why don't we take this to the shower. If we're doing this then I want to start off clean." Tambry said. She left the two and stripped off her shirt. "Luckily this apartment has just the tub big enough for us."

Dipper grinned and lifted Wendy this time like a sack of potatoes instead of like a princess from last night. He was looking forward to seeing this strong woman melt like butter against his and Tambry's actions. Wendy giggled the entire time when she heard the water start.

_At The Shack_

"So he's not dating Wendy, but you didn't ask about Tambry!"

"I don't need to ask. Believe it or not, she's not exactly his type." Mabel said as they sat on the porch with popsicles. "I know my brother well enough that he wouldn't do such a thing with her. They could be just friends."

"..." Pacifica grimaced.

Mabel sighed. "Look I checked up on him and he's doing good. I think you should focus on being his friend before doing anything else. You might just scare him off if found out you were theorizing about his love life."

Pacifica glanced down at the grass and sighed. "You're right. I should be just his friend first."

Mabel nodded. "Good cause your drama with him almost made me swear off romance and that's saying a lot."

"Right." Pacifica said as she gazed at the noon sun.

Neither girl knew the true actions Dipper was indulging in or how his rendezvous with Tambry and Wendy was growing more and more debauchery with each passing second.

_**Bonus** _

Love God was shuffling some cards and then pulled an Ace of Spades. "Is this your card?!"

An unimpressed monster eyeball rolled away.

"Oh come on, it was your card! I saw it in your eyeball reflection thing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut isn't my normal area of expertise, but I'm glad some people like it. Besides this fandom is a lot more chiller than others.


	4. New Ways and Good Dreams

Wendy was making some tea and coffee. Last night was definitely exhausting and she was waiting for-

"Morning." Dipper said. He plopped next to her as she held up a cup of tea. "Ah thanks. Last night was exhausting."

"You're telling me. I didn't think you were that flexible." Wendy said.

"I'm plenty flexible." Dipper retorted. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed softly and drank his tea. "I love you."

"I love you too." Saying those words was actually a lot easier than either thought. Both were very open about their feelings and being best friends meant that they could read each other like a book.

The morning was nice and quiet as Wendy and Dipper drank together. Suddenly the bedroom door opened with Tambry leaning against the wall. Out of the three, she was the biggest mess. Dipper's large hoodie was her only covering while her hair was matted. Even more noticeable was the small limp she was walking with.

"I hate being the Middle one." Dipper smirked as Wendy rolled her eyes.

The trio's relationship was odd to say the least. While none of them were willing to be open about it, it just led to more kinks as they all danced around the secret in public. Dipper could recall the many places in the woods and in town where he's claimed his women.

Wendy and Tambry were also no strangers to dominating him as well. This led to a tier in their relationship every movie night. With a game of rock, paper, scissors, the loser was deemed the Middle. And as the Middle one, it was up to the two other parties to devote themselves to their pleasure. This left the Middle one utterly exhausted and the most worn out as they would get a break if they passed out.

And as the system continued on for weeks, both Tambry and Wendy were middles. However Dipper never was as he never lost a game of rock, paper, scissors. And that was getting to one of them. Especially when Wendy was far more capable when giving and not receiving.

"You asshole! Why won't you lose just one game!" Tambry asked.

Dipper glanced at her and sneered. "Oh I'm sorry, are you dissatisfied? Wendy, I don't think we did our job."

"Really? I hate to leave a job unfinished." The two got up as Tambry's eyes widened.

"H-Hold on! Wendy that's bullshit, you leave jobs unfinished like the dishes and the laundry!" Tambry started backing up as Dipper moved in. "No! Not again! D-Don't you have work!"

"It's the weekend silly. Though I guess I should attend this...important meeting." Wendy said as she licked her lips.

"Soos told me that he and Melody are going to be busy helping with family. So I'm off the clock." Dipper said.

"Guys, guys I'm not dissatisfied. I'm really satisfied. I mean it! G-Get off me!" Tambry was picked up by Wendy as Dipper closed the bedroom door. A few ruffles of clothes and the squeaking of the bed was followed by a loud moan.

And on these days, their movie sleepovers last for about a day. With a convenient excuse of exploring the woods for Dipper and the weekend off for the girls, it left those days open to all sorts of fun.

_Few Hours Later_

Tambry was face down in the bed with butt up. A creamy waterfall dripped down her thighs alongside numerous filled condoms. Wendy sat on the edge of the bed holding the empty box.

"We'll have to go buy more." She pinched Dipper's cheek. "You are so lucky that we got IUDs a month ago."

Tambry slowly pushed herself up and flipped onto her back. "You guys went too far."

"Well you could think of it as payback for when we dedicated an entire weekend to Wendy." Dipper said. Tambry flipped him off while rolling on her back as Dipper chuckled. He got up and got dressed. "I got to go back to the Shack. Mabel's found some new fireworks and wants to fire it off the roof."

"Oh that's cool. Want me to come?"

"That sounds perfect." Dipper said. Wendy was about to get dressed when she saw Tambry trying to make herself nudge.

"Actually, this girl looks to be in need of after care. Give Mabel my blessing to aim high." Wendy said. Dipper nodded and the two shared a loving kiss. Tambry groaned at the sight as she tried to prop herself up.

"Don't worry. I didn't forget you." Dipper lifted Tambry almost romantically from her position and kissed her softly. Wendy felt her heart coo at the sight. Tambry caressed his hair for a second before they parted. "See you later."

"Sure." Tambry said as she looked away with a hot blush.

"Love you Wendy."

"Love you too Dip." Wendy waved as Dipper left.

Tambry glanced at redhead as she felt a weird stir in her heart. "You guys saying, ' _I love you',_ gives me the oogies."

Wendy rolled her eyes but managed to see Tambry looking off to the side. She took note of that as she got up and got the shower ready for her buddy.

_**One Week Later** _

_It's been two months since my ex came back into my life. And it's great! I think. Truth be told it has been great, but also kinda weird. I've dated guys before and even after my relationship with Dipper ended, I found time for dates. Though it never really went anywhere. And now here I am, working in the Mystery Shack while my ex is working the register._

_And it's not been all this quiet. Mabel's been carrying this weird rivalry with a handsy deer and Soos has the occasional troll hunt that ends with most tourists dropping their bags in terror. Gravity Falls hasn't stopped being weird, but...oh my God, I can't believe I'm focusing on this…_

_I think Dipper is involved with someone. Why am I obsessed with this?! He's clearly moved on and I'm trying my best to be his friend. And as his friend I shouldn't worry about his relationships although Mabel would disagree._

_I still remember when I asked to see if it was with Wendy. That freckled woman was always in our business when we were dating and I've seen plenty of looks that meant she wanted him! But besides that point, Mabel tells me that she doesn't want to focus too much on Dipper._

_He's apparently happy now and doesn't really look into dating again. Which I think is bull because I for one think it also may involve that pink and purple-_

"Pacifica!" The blonde looked up from her journal as Dipper was holding two different cans of Pitt cola. Pineapple and peach. "Geez and you got into me about my head in the clouds."

"It's in the pages." She muttered.

"Ooh, don't use my excuse." Dipper chuckled and handed the drink down. Pacifica closed her journal and took the drink. The two were on the porch as the Mystery Shack was closed for a cleaning. Yet it seemed the two were the only ones cleaning as that weird deer drew Mabel away. "So what's so important for the Northwest to write her thoughts."

"It's nothing. Just my thoughts."

"Well if it's just your thoughts." Dipper sipped his drink and the two fell into a comfortable silence. It was now October which meant that the fall season was basically in full swing. The leaves were already changing and it seemed that the sun was already getting close to setting. "So you got any plans?"

"Huh?"

"Plans. The Northwest is still a top 10% of most rich people and I thought your parents were planning some extravagant party."

Pacifica chuckled. "Right like my parents will...actually yeah. There's going to be another Northwest Ball happening on Halloween. Costumes, masks, and the absolute horror that is parent's attempt at hosting."

"Well your parents know where to get good food." Dipper sipped his can one more time and put it down.

"So you want an invite?"

"More like a group invite." Dipper said. "Mabel, Wendy, and Tambry might want to go."

Pacifica's neutral expression somewhat soured for a second at the last name. Tambry. For some reason that woman was in the forefront of her thoughts. Ever since she dropped by to give Dipper lunch, Pacifica was suspicious. And she's been keeping an eye for weeks.

Whenever the two were together, it was always with a group, but Pacifica couldn't help noticing the quick glances at each other. Wendy was always close and affectionate, it was just her normal behavior. But Tambry…

During their relationship, Tambry was always in the background. A constant social media butterfly that was focused more online than in person. It should stand to reason that these two would never come into conflict, but they have in some capacity.

"Any particular reason?"

"Well one is my sister who hopes for a plus two invite and the other two are my friends."

Pacifica hated how matter of fact it was. There was no sign of a lie. He wasn't stuttering or blushing. No sign of hiding a truth. "Sure whatever."

She snatched up a Pitt Cola can and downed it. However something sparked within her as she noticed that the flavor was weird, she pulled the can from her lips and saw it was pineapple.

"Now that was just rude. Taking my drink." Dipper said and grabbed the can. "That was the last pineapple one."

"Whatever. I'll get the invites and you just tell your sister...where is your sister?"

At that moment a ring was heard and the two turned to Dipper's phone. "Coffee shop with Wendy, Grenada, Candy, and Tambry. Huh, and apparently Manly Dan hit the deer with his truck."

"She totally ditched cleaning day!" Pacifica said. "We spent over three hours cleaning the damn roof and she wants to go out for coffee! I'm not inviting her now."

"Pacifica come on. Let's go see her and you can tell it to her face." Dipper smirked. "I'd like to see you resist her puppy eye plea."

The blonde suddenly felt fired up and got into the golf cart. "Get in loser, I'm smacking your sister!"

Dipper shrugged. "Sure why not."

_Coffee Shop_

"Oh my God, Grenada it was still alive! It's little creepy little fingers were still moving and I felt like it was about to flip me off in one last attempt at spite." Mabel said.

"That's quite the way to go. I'm just glad my girl managed to save your butts again." Tambry said as she bumped Wendy. The redhead rolled her eyes when Candy tapped Mabel's shoulder.

Mabel turned to her friend. "Those guys have been staring at us for some time. Are they checking us out?"

Wendy and Tambry turned. The group of guys looked like they were in their year. And nothing screams college men then scouting the prospects of coffee shops. It's a lot sadder in hindsight.

"You gonna talk?" Wendy said.

"Talk?! To those guys?!" Mabel said in a hushed voice. "Wendy, those guys look like the cream of the crop. You want us to talk to them?"

"Aren't you the love expert? Haven't you ever picked up a guy?" Wendy said.

"...I really haven't." Mabel admitted shyly. Candy and Grenda got a scandalized look while Tambry raised an eyebrow. "I do the matchmaker stuff. Become the coach, help others and don't play!"

Wendy giggled. "Sounds like your brother's ahead of you if you managed to get a number before you."

Mabel blushed a little bit before Tambry got up. "You live with the idea of men pursuing you since you failed as a pursuer. Understandable, but limiting. Watch me and I'll show you how you really get a guy."

"Really? You're gonna get a number?" Wendy said. Tambry nodded. "Alright."

Mabel watched with interest as Tambry approached the group. That's when the entrance door rang and Grenda turned around to see who it was. "Uh oh. Mabel…"

"Ssh, watching someone." Tambry approached the guys and struck a casual conversation with them when someone grabbed her hair. "Ow! What the-oh...hey Pacifica."

Behind her was Pacifica and Dipper. The latter was a bit amused at the display when he walked to Wendy. Pacifica on the other hand had a fire in her eyes. "So...care to explain why you didn't come back and help us."

"There was this deer." Mabel started off slowly, but Pacifica wasn't having it and squeezed Mabel's head. "Mercy, mercy!"

Leaving the chaos behind, Dipper hugged Wendy. "Hey bud, what's up? Where's Tambry?"

"Hitting on a few guys." Wendy said. She noticed Dipper stiffen a bit as his eyes looked up to Tambry. She was still talking to the guys and they were laughing with what she was saying. "Worried?"

"Whaat? No." Dipper said as he stared straight ahead. This was par for the course. Neither Dipper nor Tambry ever made anything clear that this relationship was an exclusive one. Hell Wendy broke that by joining them. The redhead actually took note of this as this was a rare sight. "I'm just...she still has game, right?"

It's been two months since Wendy joined her friends in this weird poly relationship. There were no explicit rules, the three were just open to sleeping with each other. And even though Wendy shares mutual feelings for Dipper and vice versa, this relationship left it open for the three of them to indulge in each other.

The past few weeks have always ended up with Wendy waking up naked with either one or both of them. The excuse of movie nights was the go to code for an all night session. And the times where good morning sex happened were in abundance. No party wanted to leave this arrangement as all three have grown exceptionally close with each other.

Which also led to a sense of possessiveness. Wendy only felt possessive once or twice when a girl or guy was talking to Tambry. The woman was attractive and as her best friend, it was only natural to worry. Yet she had to see this with Dipper.

_A Few Nights Ago_

_Dipper groaned one last time and pulled out. Wendy sighed in relief as he fell to her side and she was given a chance to brush some matted hair. "That was good."_

" _I hope it was." Dipper said. Tambry was out working a late shift so it was just the two of them and they wasted no time. "So...how was work?"_

" _Not bad, not bad at all." She sat up and stretched her arms. "A few guys hit on me, but that's par for the course."_

" _That's it?"_

" _Not jealous?" Wendy asked. Dipper chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss. She sighed happily at the action as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_He pulled back and smiled. "Not really. It just makes me even more happy to know I got with you."_

Wendy noted that was the only time that ever discussed it, but now...she could see Dipper scanning the group of guys. One guy with black swoopy hair walked up to her and handed her his phone. Very Robbie.

Dipper knew Wendy was committed to him since her feelings were revealed. Heck, he reciprocates it just as much as she does yet now with Tambry it was different. She loved Tambry as much as she loved Dipper, but where did that leave Tambry, herself?

" _How am I with Dipper? Pretty good, I guess." Tambry said as Wendy massaged her back. "He's fun to hang out with and you know, he's cute."_

" _And nothing else?" Wendy asked. Tambry groaned when Wendy got a good knot in her back._

" _Yeah nothing else." She said._

_A Few Days Later_

_Wendy came back with coffee as she saw Tambry eating a pancake off of Dipper's fork. "Hey, Tambry! What the hell?"_

" _I want your pancakes. You took the best ones for yourself." Tambry pouted. Dipper rolled his eyes and cut another piece off. He held it to her lips as she looked a bit surprised. "What are-"_

" _Just say you want more pancakes or at least ask. I'm not above sharing." Wendy remembered seeing how Tambry blushed at the simple gesture. She bit the pancake off of his fork as Dipper smirked. "Good?"_

" _Not as delicious as taking it from you."_

_At another point in time, Wendy found the two snuggled on the couch. Not surprising as Wendy snuggled with one or other during their movie nights, but still a cute surprise. She grabbed a blanket and put it over them._

" _Coffee first then wake them up." She said._

Obviously, she was the best friend and promoted lover to Tambry, but Dipper? They fucked like champions and Tambry has shown to be possessive especially when Wendy started out. However this could change. There was no explicit rule that Tambry belonged to Dipper or Wendy.

She could end the relationship if someone else came in. And Dipper knew that.

"She's just showing your sister how it's done."

"What's done?"

"How to pick up a guy." Wendy said. Tambry waved the boys a goodbye and walked back to the table. She was surprised to see the two new guests at their table. Pacifica, who was pinching Mabel's cheeks hard, and Dipper standing next to Wendy. "You know I recognize some of those moves. She used those when she was with Robbie."

She glanced to see his knuckles tighten. She smirked. Maybe there was something deeper. Obviously it was good to see one party be like that, now it was time for the other.

"Hey bud." Tambry said. "Don't mind me, I was just talking to some guys."

Dipper's gaze lingered for a bit when he sat down. "Sure."

Pacifica stopped when she saw Tambry approach. She let go of Mabel's cheeks and noticed Dipper's expression. It seemed a lot more colder now than before and it was aimed at Tambry.

"That really hurt."

"That's a lesson for skipping out on work. How dare you make me have a better work ethic."

"I thought you wouldn't mind working with my brother." Mabel retorted as Candy pressed her coffee against her friend's cheek to soothe it. Pacifica blushed and turned to Dipper. She was relieved she didn't hear it and reached over to pinch Mabel's ear. "Ow, ow, ow! Dipper, help!"

"Huh?" He broke out of his weird daze and saw it. "Pacifica, let my sister go. She needs those ears for your lecture." Pacifica reluctantly agreed, but still kept an eye on how quickly he glanced at Tambry.

"Yo, blondie. You ruined my teachable moment." Tambry said as she held her phone up. "I was trying to show this girl how to pursue guys and you came up and ruined it."

"Pfft, whatever. Mabel doesn't need that lesson. She needs the one lesson that'll count." Pacifica pinched her fingers and Mabel quaked in fear. "Besides why are you hitting on guys? I thought freckles over here was the better one."

Wendy laughed nervously as Dipper stared at the table. Tambry's left eye twitched. "Excuse you, I have my way with men. I could take anyone here, no sweat. And unlike you, you fake blonde I can do it without flaunting money."

Dipper stiffened up again as Tambry waved to all the variety of different guys. He felt a weird throb in his heart.

Pacifica sneered. "Oh how original. The rich blonde bimbo joke."

"I wanted to see if it'd go over your head." Tambry said as she took a step forward. Pacifica did the same, but Dipper got up.

"Alright enough! We don't need to fight in a coffee shop." He turned to Mabel. "Mabel, take Pacifica and your friends home. Wendy, take Tambry home. I don't want my friends fighting."

Pacifica looked up to argue, but saw he was not in the mood. His eyes were focused and it was on not having a fight break out. Yet this smug blogger was getting on her nerves more and more.

"Fine." Pacifica said.

"Whatever." Tambry said. The two went their separate ways as Wendy led Tambry away. Pacifica left with Mabel and the others, but not before dropping some money for the bill. Dipper on the other hand groaned as he rubbed his temples.

"That was close." Dipper groaned. "When did those two get so antagonistic?"

He wanted to ponder on that, but stopped when he heard the group of guys from earlier walk past him.

"Yeah that girl was so hot. You think I'd settle with her?"

"Give her a call later. I'm sure she'd love a date."

Dipper clicked his teeth and breathed out hard. He pulled out his phone and found Tambry's number. He typed a message.

In Wendy's truck, Tambry pulled out her phone. "Alright, let's hear it."

Wendy sighed. "Are you an idiot? Or petty? I don't have that many ideas on why you're starting shit with Pacifica of all people. You'd think that'd be me doing it, but it's you."

Tambry rolled her eyes. "That blonde can't take a joke. You know maybe I could've given her a hint that I was fucking her ex."

"You're awfully heated about that." Wendy said. Tambry blinked as she said that. Her gaze landed on her hands and she noticed they were clenched. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Tambry said. ' _Why am I picking on her?'_

The quiet was broken up by a small buzz.

"What is it?"

"Message from Dipstick...he wants me to come by the Shack tonight. Just me." Tambry said. "Hm, great he's gonna _lecture_ me."

"How do you know?" Wendy asked.

"Well he doesn't just call us for anything else. And since I'm alone it may be something serious." Tambry said.

Wendy shook her head. "Well the apartment is mine alone for tonight?"

Tambry smirked and kissed Wendy on the cheek. "For tonight only. You ok with having no one else to keep your bed warm?"

"I actually need to get some work done anyways. Enjoy your _lecture_." Wendy said. Tambry rolled her eyes and smirks at the eventful night planned.

Evening approached as Pacifica fell onto the soft lump of her bed. Needless to say that the day ended rather sour. Both from Mabel and Tambry. Mabel was obvious, but Tambry on the other hand. That girl was making the blonde more and more green with every passing moment.

"Why is she such a problem?! Why do I care if she likes Dipper! I'm not…" She huffed sadly. "I'm not with him anymore anyways."

' _But I still like him. I really do.'_ She closed her eyes and felt her body heat up. For some reason since she drank out of his can, her mind's been feeling weird. More images of Dipper flash in her head, but they're a lot more suggestive. ' _What could possibly make me think this way? That Tambry is making me think like this?'_

She shut her eyes and tried not to imagine anything yet…

Tambry was in her mind. The woman was walking through the dirt pathway to the Mystery Shack. Pacifica didn't know what was going on, but her eyes refused to open. Tambry casual walked over to a window and tapped it three times. It opened to reveal Dipper.

"Hey."

"Come in." He said. Tambry climbed in and dropped down to the floor. Pacifica didn't know where this was going, but her heart started to beat faster. "So you were teaching my sister how to pursue guys."

"You can say that. I was before your blonde ex came in and ruined my lesson." She sat on the bed. "Like seriously what a girl. I'm trying to teach and she-"

Tambry stops talking as Dipper looms over her. Pacifica feels the tension in the room. And her view on Dipper was changing even more as his gaze on Tambry burned with so many emotions.

"You still have that guy's number?"

"Yeah, I do. The guy was pretty funny. I'd say he'd give you a run for money." Tambry snickered. Dipper was not amused and pushed Tambry down. Pacifica almost squealed at the force as she's never seen this side of Dipper before. He mounted her and pinned her wrists down. "Whoa, whoa. Are you jealous?"

"Yes." He said bluntly. Tambry blinked at the confession while Dipper leaned down. His shaggy hair almost covered his eyes as he got closer and closer. "I was very jealous."

"Heh, why would you be jealous? You already got an arm piece on you. So what if I talked to someone else?" Tambry said.

Pacifica felt a wave of confusion hit her. Another piece? Why is her fantasy including another woman that wasn't here.

"Because they wanted you." Dipper said. His voice dropped an octave and sent a shiver through Tambry and Pacifica. "And only I get to have you."

Pacifica didn't know what to think as Dipper kissed Tambry hard. The woman didn't even resist as she clearly wanted this. This dream of hers was getting more and more explicit as Dipper straddled Tambry. The blonde didn't want to see this, but something compelled her to.

"You already have me." Tambry panted. Dipper shook his head and stripped. Their unknown spectator could feel a gasp in her throat as Dipper beared himself in front of Tambry. It was exactly how she imagined how he looked.

Tambry managed to get rid of her legs and skirt when Dipper angled himself over her lips and thrust down. Her throat bulged slightly as she got into the routine of this position. One hand handled her core while the other kneaded her tit. Spittle gave Dipper's tool a nice sheen as he rutted her face.

Pacifica felt a huge spike of arousal come over her as she watched him use her head like it was a toy. Tambry didn't mind it being used like that so why should she. The blonde could feel her own core dripping as Dipper growled in satisfaction.

Her gasps and gulps could be heard loudly in the room as Tambry laid there and took it. Dipper himself grasped her head and moaned. Her favorite fluid poured down her throat and glazed her tongue slightly when he pulled out. One spurt landed on her face.

"I see you've eaten or drank some pineapple."

"Shut up." Dipper said. He pulled her to her feet and off the bed. He bent her over his desk.

"So what's the plan here? Fuck me until morning? Cause we did that before."

Dipper didn't say anything as he did a few small thrusts between her thighs. Her juices coated his length before he raised it. She felt the head scrape against her petals before it touched her puckered hole.

"Whoa, whoa! Anal!" Tambry said. "You want to do that."

"It's the only part I haven't conquered yet." Dipper replied. His hands hovered over her plump rear. The past two months with Wendy and Dipper meant that they also exercised alongside their rendezvous. And luckily it's made her assets even better. The globes were now perfectly balanced in fat and muscle.

Tambry licked her lips. "You want to do this? Worship it."

It was a ploy to delay him, but Dipper was not deterred. He knelt down to her level and pressed his lips against it. Tambry let out a squeal as Dipper's tongue traced a trail from the tailpipe to her core. He gripped her ass tightly and smothered his face in it. Tambry wasn't accustomed to this type of oral yet, but grew to love it more and more with each passing second.

"You want my ass? You want to turn this ass into your personal rutting hole? Keep it up, I want to know that you worship thi-AH!" Dipper pulled back and stuck a finger in both areas. He aimed in the right areas as he went back to licking as well.

Tambry could only endure this for so long. A few minutes pass and Tambry climaxes. Her arms weaken and she slumps against the wooden desk. Dipper steps up, triumphant and ready. Tambry turned to him and grinned.

"Take it." Dipper spat on his hand and slathered his length. He ran it underneath her petals once more to get the right amount of lube before pressing it against that hole.

Their spectator was drooling at this point. This fantasy was too much. For one thing, her animosity transitioned into something more debauched. The second thing was seeing Dipper be so primal. Their relationship was so tame that this was almost a different man. Plus they never went this far.

Despite having this out of body experience, Pacifica could almost feel like this was real. Watching Tambry be stretched out over this thing was more than she could've ever imagined and she wanted more of it.

It was almost an agonizing process before Dipper's hips finally hit her butt. The two exhaled in relief. This was new territory and the last thing either wanted was the other to be uncomfortable. Tambry turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. "You were never jealous before. If I knew you'd do this then I would talk about Robbie or-GAH!"

Dipper silenced her with a hard thrust that shook her across the desk. Apparently noise was something he wasn't accounting for. However, Dipper didn't care and hooked his fingers in Tambry's mouth. He then proceeded to wreck her. The thumps of the desk were continuous, hard, and consistent.

As Tambry was trying to remain somewhat in control of her mind, Dipper gripped her collar and ripped the shirt. Tambry wore no bra as a means to give easy access to her two favorites and her melons bounced freely.

"Ath hole! Thwat was my fwavorte!" Tambry said, but it held no real anger. Dipper just leaned down and softly bit her neck. He unhooked her mouth and she was free to talk clearly yet that didn't lead to any real coherent words. Just more babbling.

"You're mine. This ass is mine, these tits are mine." Tambry scratched the desk as Dipper went even harder. Wet, meaty slaps echoed in the room as he quickened his pace. His mind was just focused on using Tambry more and more.

"Yes~" She moaned and she squealed when Dipper bit on her neck. Almost marking her in a way.

Dipper never really felt this possessive before, but the image of Tambry with somebody else was disturbing. It didn't feel right, it wasn't right. And when she mentioned Robbie, he grew even more angry at the idea of him putting his hands on Tambry.

The two almost screamed in ecstasy as he poured himself in her. It was highly pressurized and Tambry could feel her bowels be filled to the brim. After a minute, Dipper pulled back. After a few seconds, a creamy white stream poured out and dripped on the floor.

Pacifica felt breathless as she watched the two recover. Tambry stood up and Pacifica felt any remnants of annoyance burn away at the sight of her nude body. Why was this so erotic? Seeing her ex sleep with another woman? She felt obvious lust for him, but for her? It was so strange to gain this attraction.

"That was...new. And awesome." Tambry said. Dipper got up and approached her. The two smashed their lips together in renewed passion before he picked her up. She squealed happily when he laid her down on his bed. "How long has it been since we've had ourselves?"

"Wendy is insatiable, but this is about you." Dipper said.

Pacifica gasped. This fantasy involved Dipper, Tambry, and Wendy?! Then again the redhead was always around and she was pretty too in a country bumpkin way. Still why mention her now?

Dipper and Tambry just seemed to move on and kissed again. And now things began to become a blur. Numerous positions, numerous angles, numerous orgasms, the two were just a whirlwind of depravity.

Pacifica huffed and puffed as she could barely keep up with the two as the images got more and more vivid. Sometimes she could almost reach out and touch them. Almost. And for what seemed like hours ended with Dipper on his back.

Tambry moved Dipper back into her rear and slammed down. The girl was covered in streaks of white, it was over her breasts, her face, her stomach, and some leaked from her core. It would seem like she was in the aftermath of being with multiple men rather than one.

The two came to one last crescendo before she slumped down on top of him. He hugged her tightly as he was still pumping the fading remains of his load in her. Pacifica could see the creamy excess drip down from her butt.

"Wow, how long has it been since this happened? Dipper that was...amazing." Tambry said.

Dipper didn't think so. This moment between them, the numerous encounters, and the causal moments of hanging out flooded his head. He tightly squeezed her shoulder as she lifted her head up. Giving him her signature side smirk, Tambry kissed him on the cheek.

"You gonna say something?"

"Tambry, we've doing this for some time, but I think I-"

Pacifica immediately sat up. Her body rigidly got up and she started her routine. Dressing, cleaning, and preparing for another day at the Mystery Shack. However it took fifteen minutes long with bashing her head against the shower wall for such an intrusive dream.

There was no way Dipper was about to say the L-Word or that he was so experienced or that Tambry was actually more alluring than-

She quickly slapped herself before diving into those thoughts. Why did the girl who mocked here seem so alluring? Why was that dream in such vivid detail and why did she feel jealous for both parties?!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." That was her entire vocabulary as she raided the fridge, made a cold breakfast sandwich, and hopped out the door.

Her phone buzzed when she was on the dirt road to the shack. "Don't come to work today. Mabel. You know what, no. I will go to work. Work hard and ignore everything from that stupid dream. People forget their dreams after a few minutes, why is this one still crystal clear?!"

However as she approached the shack, she heard a few loud bumps and even something crashing. Her eyes widened slightly as the door burst open and Tambry was the one running out.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING MISTER?!" Mabel's voice echoed out.

Tambry skidded to halt when she saw the blonde girl staring right at her. Pacifica was aghast at the sight. The girl had a bad case of bed head, wearing a hoodie that wasn't hers, heavily sweating, and...noticeable bite marks. Especially the one on the side of her neck.

"Morning." Tambry said before Mabel appeared out of nowhere and tackled Tambry.

Pacifica could see Dipper looking bashful at the doorway as she came to a realization. "That dream was real."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile hasn't it. Hopefully there'll be more, but I still need to get Pacifica.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been some time since I made some actual smut. Hopefully this was actually good and not the cringe I was capable of years ago when I started.


End file.
